Los poemas de la vida
by IvvyLG14
Summary: Por que la vida esta repleta de Poemas, Canciones en Fin...todo lo que puede ayudar a crear las parejas más destructivas, románticas y humorísticas Jerza,GaLe,Gruvia,NaLu (Y otras más)...Cap 6: ¡Amigos de Infancia! (Laxana) Lemon en caps 3 y 5 xD
1. Secreto de Amor

Los personajes no me personajes son exclusivamente de Hiro Mashima-Sensei. Yo solo juego con las personalidades y acciones de estos maravillosos personajes.

* * *

_-Hola-narración._

**-Hola-Diálogos.**

-Saluda-Acciones.

Erza ama el pastel-(pobre de quien quiera quitarle aunque sea un poco)-Pensamientos muy en el fondo de la persona que narra.

_**(MIERDA HAY EXÁMENES)-Malas intenciones o enojo dirigido a alguien en un pensamiento.**_

**Tiempo después: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Aura normal*-Tipo de aura que se tiene al no decir nada.**

* * *

Los poemas de la vida.

Frase del capitulo por Barbará Johnson:** _No se puede volver el reloj hacia atrás, pero se puede volver a darle cuerda._**

Cap 1-Secreto de Amor (Jerza).(Escenas con insinuación de Lemon)

* * *

_**~Lucy Pov~**_

_Hola...soy Lucy Heartfilia tengo 18 años...bueno no pero este año los cumplo,Soy Estudiante de Fairy Tail Hills, El instituto femenino de Fairy Tail. Curso tercer año de Diseño gráfico, puesto que quiero ser diseñadora de modas. Las clases académicas por suerte eran con diferentes personas de todas las especialidades o hace tiempo que hubiera muerto en las garras de mis odiosas compañeras como por ejemplo Minerva._

_Estaba en clase de Lenguaje con la profesora Geraldine. "La señora" que era una amargada en todo lo que hacia, que siempre nos dejaba hacer reportes de un día para otro, la que nos atiborraba de trabajo en las horas de clase y nos dejaba llenar 20 o 30 paginas del libro._

_O si ella es la típica maestra que no da descanso a sus alumnos y no se percata que existen otras materias además de Lenguaje...En fin.._

_Allí me encontraba yo aprendiéndome el tema que hace 5 minutos nos dejo para exponer, me toco hacer equipo con_

_Erza: mi amiga que a pesar de ser muy aplicada y estar en Arquitectura es "Muy en el fondo" Pervertida. La cual me ha enseñado con el tiempo todo lo que se.(respecto a temas pervertidos)_

_Levy: mi mejor amiga que ama los libros y al igual que yo su pasatiempo es escribir y la cual ama estudiar la carrera de Sistemas informáticos.(La más inocente del grupo la meta de las nosotras 3 es pervertirla a ella. jejeje y poco a poco lo estamos logrado.)_

_Juvia: mi tímida amiga que al igual que Erza su especialidad es Arquitectura. y que se sonrojaba fuertemente cuando Erza hacia comentarios pervertidos (cuando Levy no estaba debido a sus propensación por ser muy...INOCENTE... corromperla..es lo que necesitamos jajajaja) por ello le quedo el apodo Tomatito pero solo para esas ocasiones._

_Seguramente nos iría bien pero aun así tenia que poner de mi parte si quería mantener mi puesto en el grado._

**Se acabo el tiempo...Vengan a exponer**-Decía amargada la vieja ¬¬.

**Como..enserio si solo han pasado 5 minutos**_-_Decía Minerva con quejas y con su voz..realmente chillona.

**Lo siento pero es lo que les dije que iba a dar para que se aprendieran su tema, yo considero el tiempo justo e incluso les di 2 minutos más de lo necesario para aprenderse ese tema tan sencillo señorita.**-Dijo Con un tono de superioridad a cual hizo que me cayera muy bien.

**Vieja odiosa**-susurro ella.

**Bueno...Minerva creo..¿que tienes ganas de pasar tu primero no es así?**-Dijo Geraldine.

**Pe...Esta bien maestra**-dijo ella a regañadientes.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_En fin la clase..paso lentamente como cada cosa que pasa cuando estas en el colegio.Y cuando pensábamos que nos habíamos librado de la tarea, puesto que ya habían tocado...la maestra..HABLO..._

**Bueno chicas, Hemos tomado la decisión de hacer actividades uniendo a el instituto Fairy Tail Hills con el Instituto Fairy Tail Clock.**-dijo Geraldine-** Chicos pasen no sean tímidos.**

Entraron unos cuantos en fila y los demás siguieron fuera del salón.

**Kyaaa**-se escucho a mis compañeras excepto Levy, Erza y Juvia (Por supuesto que tampoco yo) gritar euforicamente al ver de lejos a la fila de estudiantes de un grado completo de Fairy Clock..Aunque debo admitir que eran guapos..no eran la gran cosa.

**Son solo simples chicos..no tienen nada de especial**-pensé y agache mi cabeza para continuar escribiendo mi novela.

**Bueno..y tienen que elegir quienes estarán con ustedes en las actividades que serán en parejas, estas parejas no pueden ser hechas con miembros de una misma familia.-**Dijo la señora.

**Harán**** otras en grupos en las cuales pueden ser con un miembro de la misma familia pero tendrán que estar siempre las parejas que eligieron con ustedes.**-Cambio su expresión por una de aborrecimiento por lo que iba a decir.-**Bueno..las 3 ultimas horas de clase quedan canceladas...mm... para que se conozcan mejor con sus...compañeros de actividades.**

**Aunque permanecerán en los salones de clases...Lamentablemente los maestros tendremos reunión así que los dejaremos a solas.**-hizo una leve pausa y dijo- **Me retiro. **

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**-_Gritaron aun más fuerte las **(PUTAS ZORRAS DE MIS COMPAÑERAS)** (Exceptuando mis amigas claro porque ninguna es como acabo de decir)._

**Diablos me van a dejar sorda**-me quejé.

**Juvia..no entiende porque tanto alboroto por unos cambios**-Dijo Juvia totalmente seria.

**Er..¿Erza?**-Titubeó Levy.

***Aura Negra proveniente de Erza...***- **CHICAS PUEDEN CONTROLARSE CASI ME DEJAN SORDA**-Gritó Furiosa Erza.

***Aura negra proveniente de Ikaruga*-A mi me vale si te dejamos sorda Erza. Si queremos gritar gritamos.** _Y justo cuando Erza parecía querer explotar se detuvo._

**Er..za..**-Susurró un extraño chico con un tatuaje Rojo en el ojo derecho.

**Je..Jellal**-Susurró También ella.

* * *

_**~Erza Pov~**_

_Hola soy Erza Scarlet Tengo 20 años debido a mis padres..y otros problemas me atrasé 2 años y por eso sigo en El bachillerato,soy __Estudiante de Fairy Tail Hills, El instituto femenino de Fairy Tail. Curso tercer año de Arquitectura,junto con mi amiga Juvia. En las clases académicas por suerte toco con mis mejores amigas..aunque siempre toco con la odiosa de Ikaruga. Es lo de menos puesto que las tengo con migo. _

_Estaba en clase de lenguaje..que va..estaba terminando de oír a la maestra hablar acerca de los cambios de los institutos Fairy...Cuando me desespere por el grito de mis compañeras. Ikaruga dijo estupideces..y bueno quería pegarle hasta...que.._

**Er..za..**-escuche una voz que tanto anhelaba oír desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Je..Jellal**-Susurre también yo.

_No se porque..o cuando solo se que en ese momento me importaba muy poco los demás, corrí hacia el y lo abrase el correspondió mi abrazo enseguida. y lloré..si tal vez en presencia de todos pero lloré porque lo extrañaba y mucho...Desde que quedamos en malos términos..lo cual nunca me gusto._

_El y yo nos peleamos el quería irse a estudiar a otro país y...bueno yo no lo apoye..nos peleamos fuertemente...y nos dijimos cosas que no sentíamos...Aunque realmente parecía pelea de novios..nunca lo arreglamos ...No eramos novios así que no pudimos._

**Te extrañe**-le susurre.

**Yo..también Erza..**-me susurró, yo iba a deshacer mi abrazo pero el no deshizo el suyo, así que lo volví a abrazar.

_Los recuerdos del pasado avecinaron mi mente..los de Mi amor hacia el ...el cual nunca confesé._

**¿Erza..no quieres ir a otro lugar..no se a la cafetería?**-me pregunto Jellal.

**Pero la señorita dijo que...**-Fui interrumpida por el.

**¿Dijo que podíamos conocernos mejor..y bueno yo ya te conozco..y no tenemos nada que hacer aquí..o si?**-Preguntó en un susurro Jellal._  
_

**N..noo.**-susurre titubeante.

**LUCY...QUEDAS A CARGO DE LA SITUACIÓN...**-Le ordene más que hacerle una pregunta y sin esperar contestación salí del salón.

Solo escuche un-**Y PORQUE YO**-Salir de sus labios en un gritó pero no le hice caso.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sabes...Yo..el día que me fui escribí un poema para ti..sabes..aunque esta inconcluso tal vez me ayudes a completarlo...¿Te parece?**-Pregunto el nervioso yo solo asentí sonrojada y totalmente nerviosa.

**mm bueno empiezo...El titulo no lo tengo..pero eso sera al final**-dijo sonrojado el.

**Esta...esta bien**-dije aun mas sonrojada yo que el.

**mm empieza así**-dijo.

* * *

___**~General Pov~**_

**Aunque nuestro amor nunca obtenga el premio de tus besos.**-Dijo Jellal

_Erza pensó en el amor que le sintió en el pasado y sigue sintiendo por Jellal pero nunca han pasado de un simple abrazo,no se han dicho ni un te quiero y nunca se han dado besos._

**Yo lo mismo he de quererte sin palabras y en secreto.**-Completo Erza.

_Jellal recordó que nunca se le confesó a Erza pero aun así seguía amándola con todo su ser a pesar de el tiempo que estuvieron lejos. Y que aun sigue en secreto._

**Como aman los que sufren.**-Dijo Jellal.

¿_Sufrir? se pregunto Erza. Si..yo lo amo aun sufriendo pensó recordando lo mucho que sufrió cuando se fue de viaje para estudiar en la academia Torre del Cielo._

**Los que quieren en silencio**.-volvió a complementar Erza.

_La amo en silencio...Jellal recordó que apesar de la distancia y estar tentado a llamarle pensó que no le servía de nada...pues..la amaba en silencio y no eran nada más que amigos peleados en ese momento._

**Benditas sean las horas que me traen tu recuerdo.**-Dijo este sin pensárselo mucho.

_Erza pensó que tenía razón..Recordó cuando aveces por las noches soñaba con todo lo que había vivido con Jellal y las cosas dulces que aun siendo amigos había hecho el por ella. Porque lo extrañaba tanto._

**Cuando a solas en mi cuarto sin mirarte yo te veo**-Continuo Erza.

_Jellal recordó que en su cuarto al oír música de cualquier tipo pensaba que Erza estaba a su lado diciéndole que cumpliera con las tareas como en el pasado, no era irresponsable pero simplemente cuando estaba con ella lo más importante para el era ella no el estudio así que lo dejaba para después. Y en esos años simplemente fue tormentoso para el._

**Y ese viaje incansable que se llama pensamiento**-Dijo el.

_Erza recordó cuando aveces en clase olvidaba lo que estaba haciendo y viajaba hacia sus más profundas ilusiones...Y en sus pensamientos siempre mantenía preguntas de todo tipo como... ¿Que estará haciendo Jellal?¿Tendrá nuevos amigos? y a veces "inconscientemente" quebraba los lapices de pensar que tal vez muchas chicas lo perseguían al verlo muy guapo._

**Que me sigue a todas partes y me grita... QUE TE QUIERO.**-Dijo ella con toda convicción y sonrojada totalmente su cara camuflándose con el color de su pelo.

_Jellal se quedo estático al oír..la confesión de la chica..porque eso fue ...¿no? una confesión. pero prosiguió. _

**Porque tu me has enseñado a quererte con los ojos con el alma y en secreto.**-Dijo Jellal también sonrojado.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Secreto de Amor sera el titulo**-dijo Jellal.

**Si..**-susurró Erza.

**Erza...perdón...por haberme peleado contigo, yo...**-lo interrumpió Erza.

**No te preocupes Jellal...Fui yo la que fue egoísta e imprudente..eso era lo que deseabas pero yo no te quise apoyar.**-Dijo casi llorando Erza-**Lo siento..yo..**-Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

Jellal la seco y le agarro el mentón-**Erza...No llores..odio verte llorar..y ..Yo..te quería decir algo pero creo que este no es el momento**-Dijo tristemente Jellal.

**espera..Jellal..Hay algo que yo debo decirte.. ..**-Fue interrumpida por un beso de Jellal...

**Cuanto deseé probar sus labios**-pensó Jellal.

Jellal pensó que Erza lo abofetearía al instante pero no sintió nada más que a una Erza correspondiendole el besó-**Eso significa que siente algo por mi**-pensó Jellal.

**¡Jellal me está besando!...Dios..tanto tiempo que quise besarle y ahora el me besa...Donde esta Lucy para ayudarme a no perder la razón con el..Mmm Ya vera ella** (Dijo sin acordarse que ella misma le había indicado quedarse en el salón.)

Erza..rápidamente correspondió con mayor intensidad el beso y agarro a Jellal de la nuca mientras este la atrajo hacia si por la beso se fue intensificando, El le mordió el Labio a Erza y ella soltó un suspiro por la acción del chico.

Introdujo su lengua a la boca de esta y empezó una pelea de sus lenguas para ver quien tomaba el control de la situación. Jellal no se podía detener la había deseado desde ya mucho tiempo... Si tal vez era un pervertido pero no era cualquiera...Era un pervertido **SOLO CON ELLA**...puesto que la amaba desde siempre.

Jellal acorraló a Erza entre la pared y el la atrajo fuertemente hacia el. era nulo el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos entonces empezó a subir la camisa de Erza.

Pero ella detuvo a Jellal-**Esto es...esta mal..ni siquiera somos novios..además..**-Jellal le sonrió y le puso un dedo en el labio y hablo.

**Entonces...Bueno...**-se sonrojo pero disimulo-**¿Quieres ser mi novia?**-Preguntó este como si ese fuera el único problema.

**¿Que..que..queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?**-Preguntó Ella totalmente roja.-**COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLO ASÍ DE SIMPLE**-Gritó Erza enojada.

**¿Pero quieres serlo?**-Le pregunto Este a Erza sacando una cajita en donde estaba un collar que tenia 2 dijes en cada extremo color Escarlata como su pelo que tenía forma de Corazón que era atravesado con espadas plateadas y letras color azul que decían TE AMO en la parte de en medio.

**Je..Jellal..**-Dijo ella.

**Cómo vez..venía preparado..para la ocasión...¿Quieres ser mi novia?**-Repitió por 3 vez Jellal.

**Si...Si Quiero**-Dijo esta alegre y lo besó.Le puso el collar a Erza, y lo volvió a besar.

Jellal aprovechó la situación para volverla a poner entre la pared y el, atraiéndola hacia el. Cuando volvía tratar de subirle otra vez la camisa Erza lo volvió a detener.

**Para...Jellal**-Dijo sonrojada pero ya sin enojo.

**Pero porque..yo..**-jadeo por el cansancio-**Yo...te amo Erza...y no puedo esperar..**-Dijo este.

**BAKA**-Grito enojada Erza...-**Yo también te amo Jellal...Pero espera hasta que salgamos del colegio...¿sigues viviendo solo?**-Preguntó picara Erza.

**Si...pues...por primera vez iras a algo mucho más interesante que estudiar a mi casa..¿supongo no?**-Le contesto igual de pícaro esté.

**Si...**-susurró...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Y nadie sabe que ocurrirá esa tarde...excepto ellos 2_

* * *

***Conciencia pura y limpia***: Fin del primer poema.

***Conciencia Gemela/ alias Conciencia pervertida*** :Eh! Enserio y yo que quería seguir escribiendo cosas pervertidas. _***Aura deprimida de parte de esa conciencia.***_

***Conciencia Limpia y pura***: Mmm tal vez..puedas pero no prometo nada.

***Conciencia pervertida***: Enserio...Yeiiii

***Conciencia Limpia y pura***: no depende de nosotras..sino de Los lectores.

***Conciencia Pervertida***: Enserio..mm ¿Que les pareció las escenas inductoras al Lemon? ¿Quieren leer Lemon Jerza?.

***TODAS LAS CONCIENCIAS***: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR...Y OPINEN SI QUIEREN LEMON JERZA EN OTRO CAPITULO.

***Se despide Ivvy-Chan y sus conciencias gemelas***


	2. ¿Solo Amigos?

Los personajes no me personajes son exclusivamente de Hiro Mashima-Sensei. Yo solo juego con las personalidades y acciones de estos maravillosos personajes.

* * *

_-Hola-narración._

**-Hola-Diálogos.**

-Saluda-Acciones.

Erza ama el pastel-(pobre de quien quiera quitarle aunque sea un poco)-Pensamientos muy en el fondo de la persona que narra.

_**(MIERDA HAY EXÁMENES)-Malas intenciones o enojo dirigido a alguien en un pensamiento.**_

**Tiempo después: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Aura normal*-Tipo de aura que se tiene al no decir nada.**

* * *

Los poemas de la vida.

Canción del capitulo por Demi Lovato: **_The gift of a Friend_**

Cap 2 - ¿Solo Amigos? (Gruvia y un poco Juvion) (Solo insinuaciones de amor.)

* * *

**__****~Levy Pov**~

_Hola Soy Levy McGarden, tengo 17 años, bueno casi 17 se que aparento menos o aveces más, Soy estudiante en Fairy Tail Hills, El instituto femenino de Fairy Tail. Curso tercer año de Sistemas Informáticos. Soy la mejor amiga de Lu-chan la cual comparte conmigo el amor, odio Y fanatismo por muchas cosas._

_Amamos las cosas como: _  
_*El Anime * Libros Románticos * Escribir Novelas(Siii amamos escribir)._

_Pero sobre todo eso lo que compartimos con mayor alegría es la fecha de nuestro cumpleaños. Ella cumple el 14 de Agosto al igual que yo. A excepción que ella es un año mayor que yo._

_ Y en este momento estoy en la no clase de mi materia favorita...Matemática en la cual Erza dejo a cargo de la disciplina a Lu-Chan. Pobre...Lu-Chan._

* * *

___**~Lucy Pov~**_

**LUCY...QUEDAS A CARGO DE LA SITUACIÓN...**-Me gritó Erza. Cómo rayos iba a quedar a cargo de la situación

**Y PORQUE YO**-Grite para que me escuchara pero o no me escucho o simplemente ignoro mi grito.

**Mmm Etto-Vamos Lucy tu haces bien las cosas piensa, piensa**-me dije a mi misma en mi pensamiento.

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**-Río la odiosa de Minerva.

**De que te Ríes**-Dije tratando de ser serena, nunca me he enojado totalmente pero si ella sigue provocandome, JURO QUE ME ENOJO.

**Jajaja, Rubiesita no pude evitarlo...Jajaja, pero es simple. Erza cree que tu podrías controlar la situación de aura malvada que sale de Ikaruga, Jajaja**-Rio muy fuerte es obio que queria ridiculizarme.

**¡CONMIGO NO PUTA!**- Pensé- **Claro que puedo**-dije cortante.

**Pues hazlo Idiota**-me dijo.

pase de largo frente a Minerva y me detuve enfrente de Ikaruga de forma Serena.

**¿Y SE SUPONE QUE TU HARÁS QUE YO ME CALME?**- Dijo mientras yo solo me quedaba parada, mirándola fijamente sin muestra de intimidación.

**TE IBA A TENER MISERICORDIA, PERO REALMENTE EL IGNORARME NO ES ALGO QUE PERDONE**- Dijo con ***Aura enojada Leve***

La ignore de nuevo- **Ikaruga siéntate y obedece a lo que la maestra ordeno.**-dije sin elevar la voz pero si en un tono demandante.

**OBLIGAME PENDEJA**-Me grito_ ADIÓS AUTO-CONTROL..NIVEL 1._

***Aura Asesina de Ikaruga*: TU NO ERES NADA COMPARADA A MI, ASÍ QUE SI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVIENDO MEJOR LÁRGATE. **-ADIÓS AUTO-CONTROL NIVEL 2.

***Aura multiasesina serial de Lucy Activada Fase 2, casi 3*: JAJAJAJA PÚDRETE IKARUGA**

***Ikaruga*: JAJAJA QUIERES MORIR...OK.**

***Lucy*: PRETENDES DARME MIEDO, PERRA SOY AMIGA DE ERZA... Y TU NO DAS NI UN CUARTO DE MIEDO QUE ELLA CUANDO SE ENOJA.**

***Ikaruga*:¿JAJAJA Y TU SII?**

***Lucy*: JAJAJA NO ME PROVOQUES IKARUGA, NO ME HAGAS ENOJARME.**

**AHORA OBEDECE...-**Dije fríamente a Ikaruga.

**Ha..hai-**dijo por su cara deduzco que doy igual de miedo que Erza.

* * *

___**~General Pov~**_

___Luego de eso Las chicas se sentaron y Lucy volvió con su aura chicos se acercaron a tratar de iniciar una conversación con Lucy. Pero misteriosamente desaparecieron a los pocos segundos de lograrlo._

**Pero...Que...**-Dijo Lucy ya cansada de lo mismo.

**Hola Lucy**-Saludo Gray.

**A...Hola..**-Dijo ella tranquilizándose- **¿Que tal Gray?**

**¿Bien y tu?** -pregunto mientras se sentaba y apoyaba sus codos en el pupitre de Lucy.

Ella suspiro-**Bien...pero al ritmo que llevamos no creo que pueda conseguir pareja para la actividad.**-Dijo ella con una gotita en la sien.

**Lucy...mm... no se que decirte**-dijo el algo resignado.- **La maestra dijo que las parejas no debían ser familiares.**

**Sii..**-Suspiro de pronto algo hizo crack en su mente.-**Tuu...**-Le dijo a Gray con enojo y el seño fruncido.

**¿Que..? que pasa Lucy...**-Pregunto con la ceja levantada.

**Tu..Tu y Tu.. fuiste ¿quien los alejo verdad?**-Le dijo con la mirada sombría.

**Yo..etto.. ¿Como puedes decir eso...yo nunca haría algo..así?** -Dijo con inocencia fingida.

**¿Enserio? bueno...buscare a Natsu**-Dijo ella y se paro, gray la detuvo

**¿Porque? ¿Porque buscaras a Flamitas?** - Le pregunto celoso gray.-(Celos de Hermano)

**Es tu mejor amigo/ enemigo... tiene que saber algo ¿no?**-le dijo ella soltando su agarre.

**Grayyy**-Se escucho un grito. a lo lejos se diviso una nube de polvo que rápidamente se acerco a Natsu que huía de una gran cantidad de chicas con corazones en los ojos.

Inmediatamente al escuchar ese nombre, Juvia dejo de leer el libro que estaba la mirada y vio al Hermano de Lucy, hace años que no lo veía.

**Gray-sama**-Dijo en susurró se levanto y camino hacia ese lugar.

* * *

**__****~Juvia Pov**~

_Hola Juvia es Juvia Loxar, Juvia tiene 18 años, Juvia estudia en Fairy Tail Hills, El instituto femenino de Fairy Tail. Juvia estudia tercer año de Arquitectura con Erza-San._

_Juvia constantemente es pervertida por su querida amiga Erza, pero aun siendo pervertida Juvia sigue sonrojándose lo que ha causado que cada ver que Lucy o Erza hablen de temas así Juvia sea llamada **"TOMATITO".**_

_En este momento Juvia estaba pensando en terminar su libro de **"The Boy who sneaks in my windows bedroom", **Y luego conseguir pareja para la actividad de Lenguaje. Juvia esta tranquila y escucha un grito,En ese momento Juvia para de leer,Levanta la vista y se encuentra con Gray-Sama...El chico que Juvia Ama desde hace 8 años._

_Hace mucho tiempo que Juvia no lo veía, desde que dividieron Fairy desde entonces casi no pasaba tiempo en casa de Lucy-San y Gray-Sama, aunque hay otro motivo por el cual dejo de ir.__  
_

**Gray-Sama**-Dijo Juvia en susurró, fue hacia Lucy-San.-**Juvia..espere...Juvia no ha pensado que escusa pondrá para acercarse a Gray-Sama.**-Pensó Juvia

**Que más da. Gray-Sama nunca verá a Juvia, sera mejor solo ir con Lucy-San**-Pensó Juvia melancólicamente. y se armo de valor para ignorar a Gray-Sama.

**Lucy-San...**-dijo Juvia.

**Hola Juvia**-Saludo a Juvia Lucy.

**Juvia se preguntaba...etto.. ¿Ya consiguió pareja para la actividad Lucy-San?**-Juvia bajo la vista al suelo para no ver a Gray-Sama pues estaba apenada.

**No... ¿Porque Juvia?**-Pregunto amablemente Lucy-San a Juvia.

**Este..Bueno, Es que Juvia pensó que si Lucy-San ya tenia pareja, entonces quizá le ayudaría a buscar pareja a Juvia**.-Dijo Juvia mirando a Lucy-San a los ojos.

**A...Entonces, no se diga más Juvia.**-Dijo Lucy-San con una expresión rara, la cual Juvia no entendió.

**Gray...**-Dijo Lucy-San...Entonces Juvia no pudo evitar levantar la vista y mirar a Gray-Sama.

**H-Hai**-Dijo tartamudeando El perfecto Gray-Sama de Juvia.-**Juvia Olvide esos pensamientos, Gray-Sama...ya no tiene que ser algo para usted.**-Se regaño mentalmente Juvia.

**Juvia al igual que tu no tiene pareja para la actividad**-Sonrió con malicia Lucy-San.-**Entonces, pensé como buen hermano TU...SERÁS...LA PAREJA DE JUVIA**-Dijo recalcando cada palabra Lucy-San.

Juvia...espera...procesa esto..-**GRAY-SAMA SERA LA PAREJA DE JUVIA**-Pensó Juvia.

Juvia dejo de reflexionar y miro la expresión de Gray-sama**-El no desea que Juvia sea su pareja**.-Pensó Juvia.

**Lucy-San muchas gracias por querer ayudar a Juvia, pero creo que Gray-Sama no debe de ser la pareja de Juvia.**-Dijo Juvia con la mirada en el suelo.

**Ju..**-Lucy-san calló.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Juvia tanto tiempo**-Dijo Lyon-Sama a Juvia.

**Lyon-Sama**-Dijo Juvia algo emocionada.

**Juvia...me pregunto si ya has encontrado pareja para la actividad**-Dijo Lyon-Sama a Juvia.

**Bueno..Juvia.**-Juvia fue interrumpida por Gray-Sama el cual agarro la muñeca de Juvia y la coloca detrás de el.

**Juvia ya tiene pareja**-Dijo Con expresión enojada-**Juvia se puso muy feliz, pero Juvia tiene que ser fuerte**-Pensó Juvia.

**Juvia..No**-Juvia fue nuevamente interrumpida por Gray-Sama.

**Dile a Lyon..que te vas**-Susurro Gray-Sama a Juvia.

**P..pe**-Susurro Juvia.

**Díselo**-Le dijo a Juvia con una mirada sería.

**Lyon-Sama...Juvia se disculpa pero se tiene que ir**-Dijo Juvia obedeciendo a Gray-Sama.

**Juvia no tienes que hacerle caso a Gray**-Dijo Lyon-Sama iba a hablar pero esta vez Juvia lo interrumpió.

**Juvia no le hace caso a Gray-Sama porque tenga que, Juvia dijo algo que iba a hacer, Adiós Lyon-Sama**-Dijo Juvia tratando de defender a Gray-Sama.

**Seguro Juvia...Ojala nos veamos Luego**-Dijo Lyon-Sama, mientras Juvia Asentía.

Juvia iba a irse, pero recordó el agarre que tenia Gray-Sama.

**Gray-Sa...**-Juvia finalmente fue arrastrada por Gray-Sama. hacia el pasillo.

**Juvia**-Dijo Gray-Sama y miro a Juvia se sonrojo y volteo la vista a otro lado.

**Gray-Sama...No entiendo porque..dijo que Juvia ya tenia pareja..si Juvia en realidad**-Por milésima vez Juvia fue interrumpida por Gray-Sama.

**Oii..Juvia..No entiendo porque dijiste que no debo de ser tu pareja.**-Dijo Gray-Sama con evidente enojo.

**Juvia..solo..pensó que Gray-Sama...no debía ser la pareja de Juvia**.-Dijo Juvia mirando al suelo.

**Juvia mírame**-Le dijo Gray-Sama a Juvia aun con el agarre de su mano y le levanto el mentón, haciendo que Juvia lo mirase.- **¿Porque no debo ser tu pareja?**

**Gray-Sama...no debe..No debe ser la pareja de Juvia porque...**-Juvia no pudo más cerro sus manos en un puño y miro al suelo.

**Gray-Sama por favor deje a Juvia irse...si quiere algún día, Juvia hablara de eso con usted, pero deje a Juvia...Olvidar primero**-Y sin Más Juvia corrió lejos de Gray-Sama.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

******__****~Gray Pov**~

_Hola Soy gray...y no hay mucho que decir, Tengo 19 años soy mayor un año que Lucy, Estudio en Fairy Tail Clock Instituto masculino de Fairy Tail. Estudio tercer año de El instituto femenino de Fairy Tail. Juvia estudia tercer año de Arquitectura con Erza-San._

_Vah...que les tengo que decir... ¿Juvia esta loca? bueno no se...solo se que nunca entenderé a las mujeres, ni siquiera a mi hermana. Ese..Lyon Maldito...JUVIA ES MI PAREJA...mm espera..gray...Bueno si...aunque Agh...Ve con ella..._

_La saque de allí y la lleve al pasillo ella siempre me evadía._

**¿Porque no debo ser tu pareja?-**Pregunte realmente no entendía a Juvia, ella había sido siempre tan difícil de entender, y yo realmente con ella no podía poner a funcionar muy bien mi cerebro.

**Gray-Sama...no debe..No debe ser la pareja de Juvia porque...**-No la entiendo, cerro sus manos en un puño.y siguió hablando.

**Gray-Sama por favor deje a Juvia irse...si quiere algún día, Juvia hablara de eso con usted, pero deje a Juvia...Olvidar primero**-PROCESANDO...¿OLVIDAR? antes de poder preguntarle que es lo que tenia que olvidar corrió lejos de mi, HUYÓ de mi.

_La busque no me iba a quedar así, ¿Donde podría estar juvia? _

**¡El Salón de Coro!**-Dije y corrí hacia allí

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gray-Sama es injusto...yo realmente lo amo. El lo sabe Juvia se lo a dicho muchas veces, aunque hace 8 años no...pero después de ser Rechazada Juvia no volvería a declararse aunque sigue amando a Gray-Sama.**-Sollozó Juvia.

**Es por eso.. ¿No Juvia?-**dije algo enojado no con ella sino conmigo mismo.

**Gray-Sama...Juvia etto...olvide lo que Juvia dijo...juvia**-una lagrima corrio por su cara. y no sabia que hacer.

**¿Y si le dices que la quieres?**-Me pregunto mi conciencia

_¿Acaso la quiero?_-Pensé.

**¿Entonces porque no intentas ir pausado y que ella se enamore de ti?**

_¿Ella ya me ama o no?_

**Aunque te ame debes de conquistarla, debes hacer que sepa lo que sientes.**

_Deje la conversación de mi mismo a un lado Juvia empezaría a llorar y no puedo ver llorar a ninguna mujer, Mucho menos a...bueno a una...amiga de mi hermana si eso..es.._

**Juvia...No se..bueno..¿Quieres ser mi pareja para lo de la actividad?**-dije esperando que me dijera si.

** siente pero..Juvia..no soportaría ser la pareja de Gray-Sama.**-Dijo Triste

**Juvia...Yo..olvida lo que dije hace 8 años...algún día te diré realmente porque lo hice, pero todavía no puedo.**-Dije triste _pero ella se iría si no continuaba y pensaba rápido._

**Yo..te lo pido.. ás...Quiero que empecemos de 0.**-Dije _mala idea tal vez pero ya es algo ¿o no?._

**Gray-sama...**-Susurró ya sin querer llorar. _Realmente nunca pensé en lo lindo que es oírla decir Gray-Sama._

Juvia...yo quiero que, nos volvamos a conocer ya sin el estereotipo. Tu amiga de Lucy y yo el hermano sino como somos. Simplemente Juvia y Gray.-Dije _tipo que seré un genio, lo supe llevar y espero conquistarla...olvida esa idea GRAY..._

**Juvia...Acepta Gray-Sama.**-Dijo feliz secándose la lagrima que se le había resbalado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Adios Juvia-**dije feliz-**¿Iras a visitarnos a Lucy y a mi hoy?**-Pregunte esperanzado

**No..Juvia lo siente Gray-Sama pero hoy Juvia prometio ayudar a su mamá. Tal vez el Jueves**.-Dijo-**Hasta Luego Gray-Sama.**

_¿Ser su amigo ya es un paso no?_

**Tal vez, pero vigila a LYON por algo se acerco a Juvia.**

_No creo que me la quite._

**Por confiado te puede ir Mal...Gray.**

_Callate tu eres yo._

**Vahh no es lo mismo YO soy el Inteligente aquí.**

_¡Callate!_

* * *

**********__****~General Pov**~

_Juvia se sintió feliz porque gray le dijo que fueran amigos eso es un paso no...pero No saben si eso terminara como una amistad Algo más o quizás nada._

_Pero por lo menos tenían el regalo de su amistad._

**Sometimes you think **_(A veces piensas)  
_**You´ll be fine by yourself** _(que estarás bien por ti mismo)  
_

Gray pensaba que no necesitaba Amar,  
Pero se enamoro de Juvia.

**Cause a Dream is a wish **_(Porque un sueño es un deseo)_**  
**T**hat you make all alone **_(que tu haces realidad solo)_

Pero el sabia que lo que más queria  
siempre seria lo que nunca podría tener.**  
**  
**It´s easy to feel **_(es fácil sentirse)_**  
****Like you don´t need a help **_(como si no necesitaras ayuda)_

Encerró sus sentimientos y los alejo  
Cuando ella le decía que lo amaba  
El deseaba decirle que también lo hacia.  
Pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.**  
**  
**But it´s harder to walk on your own **_(pero es más difícil caminar por ti mismo)_

Pero sin demostrar sentimientos solo conseguía dañarse a si mismo  
Y dañar a Juvia.

**You´ll change inside** _(Cambiaras en tu interior)_  
**When you realize** _(Cuando te des cuenta de)_

Luego se dio cuenta del daño que le hizo  
Pero Juvia no lo miraba más,  
y no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

**The World comes to life** _(El mundo cobra vida)_  
**And everything´s bright** _(Y todo es prometedor)_

Dejo de ir a los lugares que el frecuentaba.Y no la volvió a ver.  
Pero luego justo se unen los institutos.

**From beginning to end** _(De principio a fin)  
_**When you have a friend by your side.** _(Cuando tienes un amigo a tu lado.)_

Ella le habla a Lucy y le pide ayuda para encontrar pareja.  
Como buena amiga y hermana propone que sean Ambos.  
Pero Juvia no quiere.

**That helps you to find.** _(Que te ayude a encontrar)_  
**The beauty you are.** _(Tu belleza interior)_

El entiende que no puede hacer mucho para redimirse  
Pero que tiene que cambiar.  
No solo por su bien.  
También por el de Juvia.

**When you open your heart.** _(Cuando abras tu corazón)_  
**And believe in the gift of a friend.** _(Y creas en el don de un amigo)_

Tiene que decir exactamente lo que siente.  
Decirle que la tiene que pensar decircelo con pausas.  
La mejor manera es empezar de cero.  
Como Amigos.

**The gift of a friend.** _(El don de un amigo)_

Solo por el momento. AMIGOS...

* * *

**Someone who knows.** _(Alguien que sepa)_  
**When you´re lost and you´re scared **_(Cuando te sientes perdido o tienes miedo)_

Gray siempre se mostro amigable con Juvia.  
Un dia cambio, pero aun asi  
cuando ella tenia miedo junto con lucy las cuidaba a ambas.

**And there through the highs and the lows **_(Que está ahí en las altas y en las bajas)_  
**Someone you count on **_(Alguien en quien puedes confiar)_

El la vio crecer  
Más alla de ser amiga de Lucy.  
Juvia consiguió un puesto importante  
en La familia Fullbuster Heartfilia.

**Someone who cares **_(Alguien a quien le importas)_  
**Beside you wherever you´ll go **_(Junto a ti donde quiera que vayas)_

Consiguió ser como una hermana para Lucy.  
Pero también para el,  
lo cual para ella no era suficiente.  
Luego la rechazo y ella no volvió a ser la misma.

**You´ll change inside** _(Cambiaras en tu interior)_  
**When you realize** _(Cuando te des cuenta de)_

Luego se propuso no ser igual con Gray.  
Aun con la esperanza que el se enamorara de ella.  
Pero era mucho el dolor que eso le causaba.  
A ella más que a Gray.

******The World comes to life** _(El mundo cobra vida)_**  
****And everything´s bright** _(Y todo es prometedor)  
_

Luego se unieron los institutos.  
Ella lo pudo ver de nuevo.  
Pero lo que tanto le costo mantener.  
Se le estaba destruyendo.

******From beginning to end** _(De principio a fin)  
_******When you have a friend by your side.** _(Cuando tienes un amigo a tu lado.)_

Ella le habla a Lucy y le pide ayuda para encontrar pareja.  
Como buena amiga y hermana propone que sean Ambos.  
Pero ella no quiere.  
Sabe que no podría sopórtalo.

******That helps you to find.** _(Que te ayude a encontrar)_**  
****The beauty you are.** _(Tu belleza interior)_

Ella finge frialdad pero luego no lo soporta.  
Gray se comporta de una manera rara casi volviendo a ser el de antes  
Eso más de lo que puede soportar  
su cuartada, mascara, su engaño...No funciona más.

**When you open your heart.** _(Cuando abras tu corazón)_  
**And believe in the gift of a friend.** _(Y creas en el don de un amigo)_

Se muestra vulnerable de nuevo.  
Muestra como le afecto lo que el le hizo a ella.  
El le dice que sean amigos  
Ella conserva la esperanza de que todos termine en final feliz.  
Aún solo siendo amiga de Gray.

* * *

**And when your hope chashes down. **_(Y cuando tu esperanza se desploma)_  
**Shattering to the ground. **_(Aplastando la tierra)_

Cuando Juvia lo necesito en su infancia.  
El la ayudo.

**You, you feel all alone. **_(Tú, te sentiras solo.)_  
**When you don´t know which way to go. **_(Cuando no sabes que camino tomar)_

Cuando cambio el.  
Ella lo apoyo siempre a el.  
Nunca lo dejo solo apesar de que el la rechazaba.**  
**  
**And there´s no signs leading you home. **_(Y no hay nadie que pueda guiarte)_  
**You´re not alone. **_(No estarás sólo)_

Luego ella se le declaro y el la rechazo,  
no un rechazo como los anteriores.  
El le dijo que no le amaba y que se fuera  
Que no necesitaba de ella, y que lo dejara tranquilo.

**The world comes to life **_(El mundo cobra vida)_  
**And everything´s bright **_(Y todo es prometedor)_

Ella le hizo caso.  
El se arrepintió.  
Años después sus destinos se unieron de nuevo.**  
**  
**********From beginning to end** _(De principio a fin)  
_**********When you have a friend by your side.** _(Cuando tienes un amigo a tu lado.)_

Ella trata de que no sea así  
El espera que sea así.**  
**  
******That helps you to find.** _(Que te ayude a encontrar)_**  
****The beauty you are.** _(Tu belleza interior)_

Ambos se dan cuenta de que tiene que ser sinceros con ellos mismos  
Y con la persona a la que quieren.

******When you open your heart.** _(Cuando abras tu corazón)_**  
****And believe in. **_(Y creas en)_

No hay muchas maneras de empezar de nuevo.  
Solo en...**  
**  
**When you believe in **_(Cuando tu creas en)_  
**When you believe in the gift of a friend. **_(Cuando tu creas en el don de un amigo)_**  
**

Ser solo amigos...  
SOLO AMIGOS

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Soportaran ser solo amigos...O no lograran ni ser amigos...

* * *

***Conciencia pura y limpia***: Fin de la primera canción.

***Conciencia pervertida*** : Yeii no soportaba tener que esperar a que tu terminaras el cap y yo ..empezara el siguiente

***Conciencia Limpia y pura***: Mmm no creo que el siguiente sea el pervertido...Hermana.

***Conciencia pervertida***: ¡¿A?! Y ASÍ ESPERE...nooooo

***Conciencia Limpia y pura***: no te deprimas...:$ tal vez...escribas tus cosas pervertidas..pero solo si Hay reviews que lo pidan...Aunque prefiero ser yo la que escriba tu sabes.

***Conciencia Pervertida***: Enserio..mm Pues YO CASI NO ESCRIBO...TENGO QUE SER YO... ***Conciencia le saca la lengua a su hermana***

***TODAS LAS CONCIENCIAS***: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR...Y OPINEN SI QUIEREN LEMON JERZA EN OTRO CAPITULO.

***Se despide Ivvy-Chan y sus conciencias gemelas***

* * *

***Ivvy-chan*: **Mmm etto..yo no me despido... Yo Responderé reviews** *w***

***adara026: **Gracias me alegro que te gustase, Yo siento mejor hacer el Jerza dulce y tierno, Casi solo fanfics con tragedia tiene esta pareja así que cambiare algunos roles en de nuevo y saludos.

Anden dejen sus reviews Onegai...No muerdo ;) Además tengo galletitas virtuales xD

También me gustaría que en sus reviews me dijeran las otras parejas que quisieran en este fic. Ya están: Gale, Gruvia, NaLu, Jerza, Cobra X Kinana. Pueden elegir las demás que quieran.


	3. ¿Atracción buena o mala?

Los personajes no me personajes son exclusivamente de Hiro Mashima-Sensei. Yo solo juego con las personalidades y acciones de estos maravillosos personajes.

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas subidas de tono. Así que no quiero pervertir sus mentes. Si leen es bajo SU responsabilidad**

**Nuevamente... Advierto... No quiero pervertir sus mentes.**

* * *

_-Hola-narración._

**-Hola-Diálogos.**

-Saluda-Acciones.

Erza ama el pastel-(pobre de quien quiera quitarle aunque sea un poco)-Pensamientos muy en el fondo de la persona que narra.

**_(MIERDA HAY EXÁMENES)-Malas intenciones o enojo dirigido a alguien en un pensamiento._**

**Tiempo después: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Aura normal*-Tipo de aura que se tiene al no decir nada.**

* * *

Los poemas de la vida.

Reflexión por Ivvy-Chan:

A.T.R.A.C.C.I.O.N:

_**Acción hecha con**_

_**Total uso de**_

_**Razonamiento.**_

_**Además de**_

_**Consistir en Sentir**_

_**Constante Deseo, hacia una persona.**_

_**Irónicamente **__**siempre lo confunden,**_

_**O lo expresan como Amor.**_

_**No es Amor...Solo Atracción.**_

Cap 3 - ¿Atracción buena o mala? (NALU). (Lemon)

**Mi primer Lemon Espero que les guste. Lemon escrito en colaboración con MariaCullen14: Si además de amar el NaLu aman la saga de Twillight, visiten su perfil.**

* * *

**_~Lucy Pov~_**

_Llegué a mi casa, totalmente agotada y para colmo empapada.__  
__Odiaba los días de física, si tal vez ese día se cancelaron las últimas clases y no tuve física. Pero el IDIOTA de mi hermano se fue sin mí, dis que porque tenía que acompañar a Natsu a un lugar muy importante SI CLARO. No es bueno para mentir._

_Además de claro estaba lloviendo y mi uniforme de física no es precisamente un pants más bien es un Short como los que me gustan usar, no es que me queje ni nada, Así es mi ropa, solo que yo uso Shorts de Lona, no de poliéster, que se me pegaba al cuerpo al igual que la blusa. En realidad es un total milagro que no me congelara antes de llegar a mi casa._

_Así __que...Si Gray no estaba tenia la casa para mi sólita._

_Bueno debido a que me empape totalmente decidí tomar una ducha al terminar, puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Salí del baño y entre en mi habitación cuando..._

**¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!**-Grite asustada. _Natsu ni se movió pareció no claro siempre se cuela por mi ventana._

**Porque tanto alboroto Luce**-Dijo el _como si fuera de lo más normal_-**No es la primera vez que te veo solo con una toalla.**-Dijo.

**¡Mierda! es verdad**-Pensé- **Espera...si tu estas significa que mi hermano ya volvió ¿Y me escucho gritar?**-Pregunte alarmada.

**No...Que va… el no esta conmigo.**-Dijo Natsu _sonriendo de una manera tan...provocativa ¿Espera porque esta sonriendo así?_

_Esta acortando distancia_- **Es que él me dijo que estaba contigo..**-_Natsu me agarro el mentón y acorto aun más la distancia entre nosotros._

**Sabes lo malo que es al mentir**-Dijo _y me beso._

_Ya no me agarraba del mentón ahora agarraba mi cintura. El beso fue lento y pausado, como si simplemente quisiera recordar como es besarme, Yo le correspondí el beso de inmediato al igual que el pausado, Y solo mantenía mis manos en su pecho._

_Iba a dejarlo seguir besándome. Hasta que recordé que solo estaba cubierta por una toalla, terminando así con el Hermoso beso._

_SOY UNA IDIOTA_-Pensé

**No simplemente proteges el hecho que quiera propasarse.**-Dijo mi conciencia.

_¿Que quiera propasarse? Era un besó sano por primera vez no trataba de hacer algo más que besarme._-

**Tampoco es como si lo dejaras pasarse, con nuestras patadas creo que se curo.**

_Mientras yo pensaba, Natsu me llamaba y ni cuenta me daba._

**¡LUCY!**-Le oí gritar por fin.

**¿Eh?**-Dije.

**¿Que te pasa es como la milésima vez que te llamo y tu ni caso me haces?**- Dijo el.

**A lo siento es que...andaba perdida en mis pensamientos.**- Le dije.

**A ok...-**Dijo algo raro, creo que por lo del beso.

**Natsu… etto… siento haber terminado el beso pero..**-Y Recordé.-** ¡ESTOY EN TOALLA SAL!**-Grite y le arroje una almohada la cual esquivo como si nada.

**Jajaja Ok... ya voy cálmate**-El solamente sonrió y salió obedientemente.

_SOY UNA IDIOTA._

**¿Otra vez con lo mismo?**

_Es que es la verdad pero no lo decía por lo mismo que antes._

**¿A entonces?**

_Es que...El me besa, y es el mejor amigo de Gray, y yo soy la hermana de Gray, Y..._

**Y ni siquiera son algo...ENTIENDO**

_COMO NO VAS A ENTENDER TU ERES YO._

_Me puse, mi ropa interior favorita, una falda morada corta, y una blusa de tirantes color rosado._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_Escuche el timbre sonar y a mis tripas rugir-_**LA PIZZA**-Pensé _con estrellas en los ojos._

_Salí de mi habitación corriendo con cuidado de no tropezarme mientras bajaba las escaleras. Abrí la puerta y mi decepción fue muy grande._

***Aura Negra Decepcionada*: ¿Qué porque estas aquí?**-Dije.

**Ok...pues veo que no estas de humor**.-Dijo Natsu Serió.

**Espera... ¿tocaste el timbre?**-Pregunte incrédula.

**¿Si...etto no oíste? Eres rara Lucy.**-Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Maldito, porque siempre usa esa sonrisa tan...agh..._-**No soy rara...Idiota.**

**¡Ah! ¿Ahora soy idiota?**-Pregunto en tono burlón.-**A pues como soy idiota. No te doy Pizza.**

**¿PIZZA? Espera… ¿Tu recogiste la pizza y la pagaste?**-Pregunte sorprendida.

**Siii.**-Dijo en tono de burla- **¿Y yo soy el idiota?**

**¿Cómo sabias que había pedido una pizza?**-Pregunte ignorando el comentario anterior.

**Pues...Lucy... ¿Hace cuanto te conozco?**-Dijo totalmente serio- **Se que siempre que tu hermano no esta pides una pizza y vez una película de Terror o Comedia romance en casos aislados.**

**O sino ves anime Gore en tu computadora, Pero a juzgar que hoy no es Sábado y todavía no sale el nuevo capitulo de Shingeki no Kyojin**.-Dijo Natsu _él hubiera seguido me conoce muy bien para saberlo._

**Ok ok...ya probaste tu punto.**-Dije derrotada.-**Entra**-Le dije _el entro y se sentó en el sillón puso la pizza en la mesa del centro y fue a traer vasos. Si el me conoce tan bien como conoce totalmente bien la cocina, y en general toda la casa._

**Lucy... ¿Hay gaseosa?**-Pregunto _con la cara dentro de la refrigeradora._

**Si pero no la que te gusta...Solo hay Uva**-Dije _poniendo los 2 platos._

**Bueno...**-_Hizo una mueca de disgusto_- **Iré a la tienda ya vuelvo**-Dijo _salió de la cocina y paso por donde estaba, me beso fugazmente en la boca y salió de la casa._

**Y lo hizo otra vez ¿no?**

_¡Cállate!_

**Es la verdad te besa y tu te mueres por dentro.**

_Es... ¿que quieres que haga?_

**Razonar y darte cuenta que tienes que ponerle altos.**

_Ok...hablare con el._

**Si claro cuando él te bese te olvidaras de todo.**

_Bueno dejare que me bese pero hablare con el._

**¡Lucy! Soy yo abre.**-Dijo Natsu.

**Ok ya voy**-Le abrí la puerta Y me beso, luego sonrió- **Ya esta-**Dijo, _Cerró la puerta y me agarro de la cintura yo no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme_.

**Claro que podías... Díselo...**

_Ignore a mi conciencia_-**QUE SE LO DIGAS**- _Y nos sentamos en el sillón puse la película de:_**_ "SINIESTRO"_**_._

_Natsu estaba muy atento a la película, solo comía su pizza bebía su gaseosa y de nuevo se concentraba en la película. Hay niños que cuando están mirando Fútbol_ (Soccer o como se diga en otro país)_No hay nada que los aleje de eso._

_Pero en el caso de Natsu es diferente. Si es una película de miedo prepárate para ser olímpicamente ignorada por el._

_Cuando por fin termino la película yo casi ni había comido Pizza, me comí una rebanada y la otra la deje a medio terminar Y todo era culpa de mi conciencia. Yo que puedo hacer, Digo Natsu... es... Yo..._

**¿Lucy que te pasa?**- Me pregunto _acariciándome mi mejilla, yo me sonroje por tal acto pero quite su mano y voltee a ver a otro lado._

**Natsu... ¿Crees que?**-Me callé _y me regañe mentalmente por lo que iba a hacer._

**¿Creo Qué?**-Preguntó con voz seria.

**_Tu... ¿Crees que estamos haciendo bien? _**-**NO ES ESO LO QUE LE IBAS A DECIR.**

**¿Haciendo bien en que?**-Pregunto confuso.

_Lo voltee a ver_- **Natsu...Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y yo...yo soy..**-_No pude terminar realmente no sentía fuerzas para seguir._

**Tu...Tu eres Lucy...Y YO soy Natsu...El hecho que sea amigo de tu hermano no importa.**-Dijo _mirándome con sus HERMOSOS ojos jade_- **TE DESVÍAS DEL TEMA ...**-_¡CÁLLATE CONCIENCIA!._

**Pe...**-Me calló con un beso.

**Natsu...es enserio… Digo…**-L

**Crees que no lo digo enserio. **-N

**No es eso solo que... **-L

**¿Solo que qué?**-N

**Me besas, me has visto... bueno en toalla, Y no... Y no...**-_Bien vas a JODER TU FELICIDAD_-Pensé

**¿Y no qué?**-Pregunto

**SI SE ENOJA NO TE MERECE**- _Pero yo lo quiero_-**PERO NO TE ****MERECERÁ**- _CÁLLATE JODER, SOLO ME CONFUNDES MÁS._

**Lucy...**-Dijo.

**Y solo somos...amigos...y...yo...**-oculte mi mirada bajo mi flequillo, _todo esta cagado puedes decir lo que quieras…_

_Pero no fue así... Natsu me beso, tal y como en la mañana, de una manera dulce._

**Crees que a una amiga le haría esto**-Dijo con voz ronca mientras me besaba apasionadamente.

* * *

**_~General Pov~_**

**Natsu...**-Susurró la rubia con un notable sonrojo.

**Lucy, vamos...**-Dijo el pelirosado mientras guiaba a Lucy por las escaleras.

**Natsu espera...Yo...**-Natsu la calló con un beso y la atrajo a él.

**Lucy, yo te demostrare lo que no le haría a nadie más que a ti**- Dijo besándola de nuevo de manera pasional.

_El mordió el labio inferior de la rubia cómo pidiéndole acceso a su lengua de entrar, la rubia abrió sus labios dudosa y el aprovecho la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca de Lucy. Sus lenguas peleaban por el control. Natsu se separo de Lucy y ella Jadeo_.

**¿No te dejaras dominar, Eh?**- Dijo el pelirosado jadeante y sonriendo.

**No...**-Dijo Jadeando- **Si tú haces algo, me pondré a tu nivel**- Dijo con voz ronca.

**Y TUS DUDAS**-Decía la conciencia de Lucy- _VETE A LA MIERDA_- Respondió mentalmente a su conciencia.

**Eres JODIDAMENTE SEXY LUCY**-Dijo Natsu con voz ronca también.-**Pero no llegas a mi nivel**-Dijo con un tono de superioridad.

_(Vale decir que Natsu era un mujeriego, Pues Gray también lo era y...No conocía a Lucy, desde ese día dejo de ser como era y bue...ahora lo tienen aquí siendo totalmente pervertido con Lucy. A sobre su duda ¿si gray era mujeriego porque fue así con Juvia? Pues es porque GRAY es a veces un Idiota y pensó que así la olvidaría.)_

**Aunque tengas experiencia Dragneel…Ya veras**-Sonrió con picardía Lucy.

**¿Te parece hacer una apuesta?**-Pregunto Natsu.

**¡Claro porque no!**-Sonrió la rubia.

**Bueno...si no aguantas, lo suficiente para...mm como decirlo**-Hizo un ademan como pensando- **MOSTRARTE TODO LO QUE SE ME ANTOJA HACER CONTIGO.**-Dijo sonriendo.- **Esta no será la única vez que hagamos lo que haremos, y tendrás que dejarme dormir en tu cama por un mes.**

**¿Y si gray se da cuenta?**-Pregunto la rubia asustada.

**Jajaja el darse cuenta...Solo si se lo decimos**-Dijo totalmente feliz.

**Natsu... ¿no te asusta no se el enojo de mi hermano?**-Dijo la rubia algo extrañada.

**Me importa mucho más lo que vamos a hacer en tu habitación...Pero tenemos que terminar primero las condiciones de la apuesta**-Sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

**Ok…ok... ¿Y si aguanto?**-Pregunto la rubia.

**Elige que es lo que quieras**.-Dijo el pelirosado.

**Mmmm pues...**-Pensó muy en el fondo ¿que es lo que más quería?- **Definirás tu relación conmigo Natsu...Piensa muy bien si prosigues porque...**-Fue interrumpida por millonésima vez por Natsu.

**Acepto con mucho gusto.**-Sonrió Natsu mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared y el.- **Aunque yo gane... al finalizar hablaremos Lucy**-Dijo y la beso.

* * *

**_~Natsu Pov~_**

_Hola Soy Natsu Dragneel, Tengo 19 años, _**_Me gusta Lucy_**_... Esperen Yo OLVIDEN LO QUE DIJE..._**_Es lo que piensas_**_...TU CÁLLATE CONCIENCIA NO ME AYUDAS... Estudio en Fairy Tail Clock Instituto masculino de Fairy Tail. Estudio tercer año de Sistemas informáticos._

_Vah...que les tengo que decir... Luce y yo haremos cosas pervertidas. LOL Y..._**(o/o)** _PORQUE RAYOS LES IMPORTA LO QUE HARÉ CON_**_¡MI LUCY! Me escucharon_**_(Que va leyeron)_**_Ella es mía_****_(*Saca la lengua a los lectores*)_**

_Bueno como les iba contando..._**_Que rápido cambias de humor Flamitas*Conciencia de gray colándose en su cabeza*_**_...Cállate, etto, espera tu no tienes que saber esto Lucy me matara..._**_Ya sé que será esto clandestino no te preocupes la conciencia parte Idiota de Gray no lo sabrá *Le guiña el ojo a Natsu*_**_... Ok, Solo sal de mi cabeza._

_Bueno ella decía que solo éramos amigos...Le demostrare que somos más que amigos...Y que para mi ella es la ÚNICA._

**Mm**** pues...**-Puso su hermosa cara de pensadora- **Definirás tu relación conmigo Natsu...Piensa muy bien si prosigues porque...**-Yo sabia que ella era eso lo que quería y realmente coincido con ella. Debo declararle al mundo que ella es **MÍA** ***Risa malévola de Natsu***

**Acepto con mucho gusto.**-Sonreí hoy si adiós tiempo para hablar, La aprisione- **Aunque yo gane... al finalizar hablaremos Lucy**-Dije y la bese apasionadamente.

_Ya no tenia que pedir entrada a su boca yo ya la tenia, la bese con mucha más fuerza que las veces anteriores, si antes la besaba hoy la devoraba. Rápidamente pensé en continuar. Deslice mi mano de su espalda hacia su trasero, lo que logro provocar un gemido de parte de ella._

**_Punto para mi_**_-Pensé._

_Me moví de la pared, llevando a Lucy conmigo, para entrar a su habitación. Abrí la perilla y olímpicamente no había dejado de besar a Lucy aunque mi acción hizo que la falda de Lucy dejara ver más sus hermosas piernas.__Cerré la puerta. Lucy se pego más a mi, yo le agarre de nuevo el para elevarla, ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. _

**_O bueno no era mentira lo de ponerse a mi nivel-_**_pensé._

_Camine por su habitación, y cuidadosamente la coloque encima del colchón, finalizando con el beso. Ella me miro con una sonrisa lasciva._

**¿Y bien...que tal para ponerme a tu nivel?-** Dijo totalmente feliz.

**Pues...vas regular, apenas empiezo...No creo que aguantes todo.-**Dije así acabando con su sonrisa y ganándome un puchero de parte de ella.

**Entonces...Continua Dragneel-**Dijo aun con el puchero pero su mirada mostraba Lujuria.

_Haciendo lo que me pedía seguí. Luego de besarla brevemente, empecé a besarle el cuello, al principio eran besos y ella se limitaba a aguantar los gemidos. Luego fueron chupetes, Lo cual la hizo gemir._

**Ahh…**- Gimió _Y mi ego creció, se tapo la boca, obviamente no quería que la escuchara gemir._

_Mi mano que todo este tiempo le acariciaba el trasero, dejo su trasero y se dirigió hacia su busto, aun con la blusa puesta. Gimió de nuevo. Y yo proseguí besando sus hombros su clavícula, dejando marcas.__Metí mi mano bajo su blusa, y la bese mientras manoseaba su seno derecho._

**Ah…Natsu**- Susurro en un tono seductor.

_Le saque la blusa no la aguantaba Y también le quite el sujetador el hecho de tocarla bajo tela no me complacía para nada. Antes de tirar su sujetador descubrí que era el que ella siempre usaba para dormir cuando hacia calor. (Rosado Salmón con encaje blanco) Sonreí con malicia._

_Volví la vista a mi Lucy...Y la vi toda sonrojada con la boca entre abierta, jadeante, y sus senos..._

**Hermosa...**- _Dije, ella se sonrojo más, y la bese mientras la besaba tocaba su seno izquierdo sin ropa interior, la sentí gemir contra mis labios, deje de besarle y me dedique a atender su otro seno con mis labios, ella gemía constantemente._

_Lamí su pezón, mientras seguía acariciando a su seno izquierdo, Luego cambie era el turno de lamer y succionar el pezón izquierdo. Ella arqueo su espalda, rosando su sexo con el mio aun bajo la tela, lo que co_nsiguió "Despertar más a mi amigo"

_Decidí entonces dejar de entretenerme con su senos y ella aprovecho para desabotonar mi camisa._

**No se vale...**-Ronroneo seductoramente-**No serás el único que tenga diversión**-Me dijo con voz ronca.

**Así o más Jodidamente sexy**-Pensé.

_Ella recorrió mis músculos, besándolos y tocándolos, yo supe que con ella estaba en el cielo. Ella no era cómo las demás y lo sabia. A ella LA AMABA, LA AMO, Y LA AMARE._

_Bajo su mano hasta el zíper de mi pantalón, mientras me besaba. Se atoro e hizo un puchero hermoso como ella no la deje seguir._

**Jajaja, Lucy...**-Dije la bese, luego me deshice de su falda.

**Genial...También de encaje**-Pensé.

* * *

**_~General Pov~_**

_Natsu le quito las bragas, y dirigió sus manos a su parte intima._

**Ah...Natsu...ah...**-Gimió fuertemente Lucy.

**No…eso...**-Lucy iba a quejarse, _pero lo que Natsu estaba haciendo le encantaba; Natsu Lamia la parte intima de Lucy._

**¿Te gusta Lucy?**-Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa triunfal.

**Ah...Si...Ah…Natsu...**-_El pelirosa aun con los gemidos de Lucy no paraba pero ella. Quería tener de nuevo el control._

_Lo acostó, y de nuevo intento desabrochar su pantalón. Esta vez con éxito, se lo quito y acaricio su miembro erecto sobre la tela. Natsu solo pudo gemir._

**Ah...**-Dijo el, _mientras Lucy seguí acariciándolo. Se deshizo del bóxer dejando al descubierto su "Amigo"._

**Eso pretende estar dentro de mi**-Pensó Lucy, mientras se sonrojaba.

**¿Tienes miedo Lucy?**-Pregunto Natsu con tono juguetón.

**Cállate...**-Susurró-**Y no es miedo solo que...es...muy grande y ya sabes…No se como**-El la calló con un beso.

**No te preocupes. Entrara...yo lo se**-Lo dijo de una manera muy seductora, y dio resultado porque Lucy gimió y ni siquiera la estaba tocando.

**Espero con ansias que así sea**-Dijo también ella tratando de ser seductora.

_Natsu gimió también como respuesta._

_Ella tímidamente empezó a tocar la punta del miembro provocando que el chico se estremeciera al contacto, comenzó a mover su mano con más velocidad al ver la reacción de este._

**Ahh…-**Gimió Natsu, produciendo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la rubia -**ahora es mi turno** –dijo empujándola para quedar arriba de ella.

_El chico comenzó primero a besarla en sus labios, después bajo un poco más para encontrarse con su seno izquierdo al cual comenzó atender, haciendo gemir a Lucy, con su mano derecha deslizándose mas haya de el vientre de esta._

**¿Tanto me deseas?-**pregunto _con una sonrisa lasciva al sentir lo mojada que estaba, dicha pregunta provoco que la chica se calentara más haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un tono rojo_ -como una manzana-.

_Natsu introdujo su dedo índice en ella_- **AHHH…- **_mientras su espalda se arqueaba, ella levanto sus manos y las puso en el cuello del pelirosa, jalándolo hacia ella para besarlo con más pasión y deseo._

**Me quiere matar**-pensó Natsu _por la forma en la que Lucy lo provocaba._

_Lucy sin romper el beso, agarro de nuevo el miembro erecto de tanta excitación y empezó a moverla la mano con mucha rapidez; el chico no se quedo atrás, introdujo otro dedo en ella._

**Ahh… Natsu** -gimió la rubia, rompiendo el beso y parando el movimiento de su mano.

**Quiero estar dentro de ti -**dijo Natsu sacando sus dedos de ella, se levanto en busca de sus pantalones en donde saco un paquetito.

_Rompió el paquetito, puso el condón sobre su miembro; agarro los muslo de Lucy para separar mas las piernas de esta. Coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de ella, beso sus labios con mucha deseo. Lentamente comenzó a insertar más su miembro en la entrada._

_Por ser la primera vez de Lucy, le dolió al principio pero luego de un rato ella movió un poco las caderas, dándole la señal a Natsu que prosiguiera este se movió un poco rápido._

**Ahh…- **Gimió Lucy _al sentir por primera vez esa clase de placer, el chico acelero un poco sus movimientos haciéndola gemir más fuerte. Ella llevo sus manos a la nuca de él, jalándolo hacia ella y empezó a besarlo, envolvió sus piernas en su cintura provocando que Natsu profundizara sus estocadas._

_El chico puso una maño en la espalda de Lucy y otra en la cabeza de ella, para poder levantarla. Ahora ella se encontraba encima de él; este empezó a lamer los senos de Lucy que hacían un movimiento de vaivén vertical cuando la embestía rápidamente._

**Ahh…-**gimió ella inclinado su cabeza para atrás dejando a la vista su cuello, el cual empezó a mordisquear, ella apretó mas sus piernas en la cintura de Natsu al sentir la boca de este en su cuello-** ya… no puedo… más -**dijo jadeando.

Natsu sonrió pero no de forma burlona sino de una forma muy tierna- **Córrete conmigo –**dijo este mientras la atraía mas hacia él.

Ella lo abrazo con mas fuerza –**AHHH…-**gimió en el oído del pelirosa haciendo que el también gimiera y buscara con desesperación sus labios.

El salió de ella y se recostó junto a ella sosteniéndose en su brazo para verla mejor. Los dos se miraban sin decir nada solo permanecían ahí, sonriéndose con mucho amor, hasta que el rompió el silencio.

**Al parecer**-hizo una pausa para besarla- **he ganado**-agrego con una sonrisa.

**Pero si aguante hasta el final –**dijo Lucy haciendo un puchero.

**Puede ser pero… eso no fue ni la cuarta parte de lo que quiero hacer contigo –**dijo en tono seductor**.**

El rostro de Lucy se torno de un tono rojo por las seductoras palabras del pelirosa- **Mmmm… entonces puedes demostrármelas… tienes un mes para hacer lo que quieras-**dijo de una forma malditamente seductora según Natsu.

* * *

**Te amo..Luce**-Susurró Natsu.

Lucy se sonrojo más aun al oírlo decir esas palabras-**Yo..yo también te amo Natsu**-Susurró ella también.

**Luce..**-Llamó el pelirosa a Lucy.

**¿Si?**-Pregunto ella feliz.

**¿Quieres ser mi novia?**-Pregunto con una sonrisa muy Jodidamente tierna para Lucy (***Que va para todas las que amamos a Natsu***)

**...**-la rubia quedo en Shock,-_El me ...esta pidiendo formalizar_-**No que va...**-_Cállate conciencia._-**Solo respóndele o no sabrá la verdad**- **Yo..Si**

**¿Si que?**-Pregunto Natsu con inocencia fingida.

**Yo si quiero ser tu novia Natsu..**-Le dijo, Natsu la beso calidamente.

**Pues...**-Natsu se paro y fue a buscar su pantalón, saco una cajita morada y se la entrego, ya el acostado de nuevo.

**Natsu..**-Dijo ella sorprendida.

**Ábrela, hay algo adentro no es solo la caja**-Le dijo el en tono burlón.

**Idiota..**-susurró la rubia.

**Pero ..TÚ IDIOTA-**Le dijo el.

_Abrió la caja y encontró un collar de corazón con letras grabadas._

_El corazón decía:_ **Lucy y Natsu, A true Love (un verdadero amor)**

_Y la parte de atrás tenia el dibujo de una estrella con fuego alrededor._

**Pero..**-Susurró la rubia.

**Simplemente ya lo había pensado, ¿te acuerdas cuando fui a la tienda?**-Pregunto el.

**Sii...**-Dijo ella confusa.

**Pues yo ya sabia que no había gaseosa ya la tenia encargada en la tienda junto con ese collar. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?**-Le pregunto Natsu a Lucy.

**No..**-Respondió la rubia.

**Que yo tengo uno igual**-Dijo muy volvió a besar.

**Te amo Natsu**-Le dijo ella otra vez.

**Yo también te amo Lucy..**-Susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Pues si bien estos 2 no sufrieron las consecuencias de confundir amor por atracción pues se aman de verdad..._

_Pueda que el hecho de ser clandestino, arruine todo lo conseguido._

_Pues si Gray se llega a enterar, nadie sabe lo que pasara._

* * *

***Conciencia pura y limpia***: Wahhhh Sufrí...LEMON... SUFRIII **(/.)/ \(.\)**

***Conciencia pervertida***: Yeiiii MI PRIMER LEMON MI PRIMER LEMON YEIIII AME ESCRIBIRLO Y LO QUE ES MÁS TENGO ASEGURADO EL LEMON JERZA ***Apunta con el dedo Índice a la otra conciencia***: EN TU CARA HERMANA.

***Conciencia pura y limpia***: Cállate que **MariaCullen14** te ayudo pues apesar de querer escribir eres inexperta en esas cosas.

***Conciencia pervertida***: Y...Si me ayudo y le agradeceré infinitamente pero...ESCRIBÍ LEMON..Y con el tiempo mejorare ***Sonrisa malévola de parte de esa conciencia.***

***Conciencia Limpia y pura***:$ CÁLLATE...QUE **Ivvy** Planea que el siguiente capitulo sea doble, ósea que lo hagamos Juntas.

(1º Parte: GaLe normal, 2º Parte: JerZa Lemon)

***Conciencia pervertida***: ¡¿A?! Que...Bueno Escribiré más **(*.*)/** Yeiiii.

***Conciencia Limpia y pura***: no entendiste ¿verdad?

***Conciencia Pervertida***: Claro pero el solo hecho de que yo escriba en el siguiente cap. me tiene muy feliz.

***Conciencia pura y limpia***: Oye...yo lo escribiré también. ***Aura depresiva de parte de esa conciencia***

***Conciencia pervertida***: Y... A los lectores les importa más mi LEMON

***Conciencia Limpia y pura***: ¡Cállate!

***Conciencia pervertida***: Es verdad porque…

***Conciencia Limpia y pura***: No oigo no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado…

***Ivvy-Chan***: Mientras ellas se pelean Dejen sus reviews Por favor...Y opinen si quieren doble capitulo (Si no es así el próximo será solo GaLe)

***Se despide Ivvy-Chan en nombre de sus conciencias gemelas quienes siguen peleando por quien es más querida por los lectores.***

* * *

** Lemon escrito en colaboración con MariaCullen14: Si además de amar el NaLu aman la saga de Twillight, visiten su perfil. **

* * *

***Ivvy-chan*:**Mientras siguen en su pelea... Yo Responderé reviews***w*: Aclaración en el cap anterior No pude poner que Gray estudia Arquitectura pero esa es su especialidad.**

*** BloodyCake22: **Me alegro que te guste la historia...Aquí vengo con el siguiente capitulo. Y pues creo que descubriste mis planes para este cap... Y bueno espero que cumpla tus expectativas. (Sobre tu estado depresivo: No lo tengas ;) Yo también me he vuelto pervertida con ayudas de mis amigas. Y bueno ellas leyeron y me contaron esa trilogía xD) Saludos y también un beso: D

*** Soma:**Lo siento el Lemon Jerza...tendrá que esperar, Pero te traje este Lemon... Me puedes dar tu opinión en que mejorar para que el Lemon Jerza quede Genial. y descuida, yo también me he vuelto pervertida... xD Saludos.

*** valen. dg: **Si también pienso lo mismo...Pero veremos las cosas que pasara gray para conquistar a Juvia…El Gale será en el próximo Capitulo... Prometo hacerlo con todo mi empeño.

*** magic ann love:** Gracias me alegra que te guste...Aquí esta el Lemon Aunque por el momento no Jerza...Espero que te guste.

Anden dejen sus reviews Onegai...No muerdo ;) Además tengo galletitas virtuales xD

También me gustaría que en sus reviews me dijeran las otras parejas que quisieran en este fic. Ya están: Gale, Gruvia, NaLu, Jerza, Cobra X Kinana. Pueden elegir las demás que quieran.

O siii Mañana es mi cumploaños asi que si quieren tambien pueden dejar su review como regalo..Hoy si Besos y saludos y galletitas virtuales xD


	4. Amor a primer ¿Castigo?

Los personajes no me personajes son exclusivamente de Hiro Mashima-Sensei. Yo solo juego con las personalidades y acciones de estos maravillosos personajes.

* * *

_-Hola-narración._

**-Hola-Diálogos.**

-Saluda-Acciones.

Erza ama el pastel-(pobre de quien quiera quitarle aunque sea un poco)-Pensamientos muy en el fondo de la persona que narra.

_**(MIERDA HAY EXÁMENES)-Malas intenciones o enojo dirigido a alguien en un pensamiento.**_

**Tiempo después: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Aura normal*-Tipo de aura que se tiene al no decir nada.**

* * *

Los poemas de la vida.

**_Fragmento del Poema del capitulo: _**Desde la primera vez que te vi.-Anonimo...

**Frase del capitulo:**_ Nos encontramos entre un millón de posibilidades siempre preguntándonos si ya estaba escrito_**-Sean.**

Cap 2 - Amor a primer ¿Castigo? (GaLe) (proceso de conocerse)

* * *

**_~Gajeel Pov~_**

_Hola Soy Gajeel Redfox,Primo lejano de Juvia, tengo 18 años, Soy estudiante en Fairy Tail Clock Instituto masculino de Fairy Tail. Curso tercer año de Electromecánica._

_El profesor me castigo por comerme unas piezas de metal, Y bueno me dijo que tenia que hacer horas sociales por culpa de eso, Y ni siquiera pude elegir pareja para la actividad de los institutos...Vah..es lo de menos ..._

_Que tipo de horas sociales me harán hacer...Es lo único que me preocupa._

* * *

**_~Levy Pov~_**

_Maldito Jet...Maldito...Agh si no fuera por el no me hubieran puesto hacer horas sociales, y para colmo depende de el desempeño que demostremos, "Mi suspensión" estará o no manchado mi expediente._

**~Flash Back~**

_Estaba tranquilamente en mi hermosa clase de informática, si la especialidad que tengo y que tanto amo pero por desgracia también tiene Jet, (Que de no ser por la unión de institutos no estaría arruinandome la hora)...Cuando escucho a uno de mis amigos reírse por un comentario de el, no le di importancia.._

_Terminaba la hermosa clase, y cuando pensaba marcharme._

**¡Levy!**-_hablo a lo lejos JET._

**¿Que quieres?**-Le pregunte sin mucho entusiasmo.

_No se en que momento eramos los únicos en el salón pero algo no me olía bien, de hecho nada parecía normal._

**¿Que que quiero?...Lo que siempre me ha pertenecido**-dijo

**¿Pero que rayos...te a pertenecido siempre?**-Dije mientras trataba de alejarme cada vez más de el.

**Tu.**-Dijo secamente, corrí pero la puerta estaba atorada..-**No te molestes en querer salir, estas atrapada**-sonrió con malicia.

_Me agarro de las muñecas..._-**SUÉLTAME JET...**-Le grite pero nada, _aunque siguiera forcejeando no podía liberarme. Recordé un programa en el que salia como defenderse._

_Le patee sus parte nobles y salí corriendo._.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

_Se preguntaran **¿Quien es Jet?** Jet es mi ex novio que después de andar conmigo me boto y se la pasaba diciendo que yo seguía rogándole cosa que nunca fue verdad, por suerte siempre conté con el apoyo de Lu-Chan y mis demás amigas._

_A también se preguntaran **¿Eso que tiene que ver con mi castigo de horas sociales.?**_

_Es simple ...Jet..le dijo al profesor que yo en un accidente bote 2 computadoras de las mesas y al ver lo que había sucedido yo huí de **"la escena del crimen".** Claro con esas palabras cualquiera le hubiera creído que yo lo había hecho, cuando fue el quien lo hizo apropósito._

_Por eso mi odio hacia mi ex, Y ahora...tengo que hacer horas sociales Agh! Feo Jet..._

* * *

**~ General Pov ~ ...****~Flash Back~**

_**-Fairy Tail Hills-**_

- **Bueno ¡Señorita McGarden! Que extraño es que usted tenga código* de Suspensión. (Código es un reporte de Buena o mala conducta)**-Dijo El director Makarov.

- ** …**-Levy solo suspiro-

_**-Fairy Tail Clock-**_

- ** Redfox ...**-Grito Exasperada la directora Mavis-**Esta es la..8,…27…Agh hasta perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo han suspendido por comer las piezas de hierro**-Dijo negando levemente con la cabeza-**Lo he perdonado mucho Redfox…Esa su manía de comer …Eso..Se acabara**-Dijo con una gotita en la sien.

- **…**-Gajeel solo soltó su típico –**Gee Hee…**

_**-Fairy Tail Hills-**_

**- No podemos castigarle como se castigaba antes…debido a la unión de institutos…No serás suspendida McGarden.**-dijo decidido el director

**- Que suerte..**-Suspiro con alivio la peli-azul.

**- Pero..**-Levy se quedo impaciente, cuando Makarov ponía peros. Era algo malo…-**Haras horas sociales con un estudiante de Fairy clock.**

_**-Fairy Tail Clock-**_

**-…**-_Si se pudiera ver dentro del cerebro de Gajeel veríamos un link de "Cargando".1.1% 5 días restantes…_-_HEY NO SOY TAN IDIOTA-_**Jajaj pero eres lo admitiste por lo tanto eres Idiota**-_Tu también lo eres conciencia._-**Nah…yo soy el 0.2% que se pudo salvar así que yo si pienso. *Saca la lengua en la mente***-El pelinegro no había terminado de procesar la información además discutía con su conciencia.

**- Como veo que estas de acuerdo…**-Hizo un intento para que volviera en si el cual Milagrosamente funciono.

**- ¿Qué?**-Grito reaccionando-**Sabe que yo trabajo mejor solo**-Dijo un una expresión de desprecio hacia esa idea.

**-Pero tendrás que aprender a trabajar con alguien más**-Dijo Mavis en tono serio.-**Espérala a la 2:10 en el taller de Informática 1…Pabellón 3.**

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

* * *

**~Gajeel Pov~**

_Y aquí estoy esperando a la chica con la que haré el trabajo…Si tan solo ESA MUJER_ (Mavis) _No hubiera hecho un rompecabezas para saber el castigo, y la chica tuviera la otra parte , Yo no estaría aquí esperándola._

_Son las 2:35. Pm. Y todavía no aparece._

**Mejor me voy aunque me castiguen más**-Pensé.

_Camine para salir del taller, al cruzar alguien tropezó conmigo._

**Auch..**-Dijo bajito _una chica de cabellos celestes que usaba una bincha_ (Diadema..Etc.) _Morada, con el uniforme de diario, Totalmente como debería de ser, su respectivo anagrama que decía "Tercer año, Sistemas informáticos 1", Me volteó a ver fijamente e intensamente..Sus ojos eran color miel. Y su pantalón a pesar de no ser pegado, hacia notar sus esbeltas piernas._

**Gee hee**-No pude evitar soltar una risita al pensar en lo pervertido que era después de pasar mucho tiempo con Bickslow. "La chica de la bincha" Su apodo inicial.

_Me miro con expresión entre confundida e indignada.-_**¿De que te ríes?**_-Frunció el seño e hizo un puchero, le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantase la acepto pero aun tenia el seño fruncido._

**¿Pregunte de que te ríes?**-Dijo otra vez seria.

**Gee hee**-Solté otra risa-** Esto sera interesante**-pensé.

**De nada..importante...**-Sonreí-**¿Eres tu la suspendida?**

**Técnicamente no estamos suspendidos chico..simplemente estamos haciendo horas sociales..**-Suspiro cansada- **Y si no te quedo claro por lo que acabo de decir...Yo soy la "suspendida".**

**Vaya para ser enana, hablas mucho...-**Dije tratando de encontrar alguna inseguridad en la personalidad de esa enana.

**No me digas enana..Mi nombre es LEVY..L-E-V-Y, McGarden...Así que por favor llámame así**-Dijo con enojo.

**OK..Mucho gusto me llamó Gajeel Redfox...**-Pare un momento-**Enana**-Dije haciéndola enojar aun más.

**Mejor dame las piezas del rompecabezas y vamonos de aquí..**-Dijo algo. ¿Asustada?¿Intranquila? O solo son imaginaciones mías.

**O..ok.**-Dije pensativo...-**Que va ni que tenga que importarme.**-Pensé.

* * *

**_~Levy Pov~_**

**Muy bien** -Dije entusiasmada juntando mis manos y sonriendo- **Formemos este rompecabezas.**

_Fui uniendo las piezas guiándome por los patrones de colores no estaba tan difícil después de todo solo era de 50...Hasta un principiante lo hubiera apesar de haberlo hecho correcto no le encontré ningún sentido no por si solo..Era un acertijo._

_Tenia 5 dibujos diferentes ademas de un igual al que le seguía un signo de interrogación._

**Oi..Enana. ¿Que crees que sea?**-Pregunto Gajeel mi compañero de "Suspensión" como le dice el.

**Pues es algo confuso pero a ver... -**Dije pensativa- Hay un cuadro color Rosado, Un sobre, Una letra A, Una nube . ¿o es un algodón? y un..un..-Gajeel lo dijo por mi.

Un rompecabezas...¡¿OTRO ROMPECABEZAS?!-Grito exaltado lo cual hizo que casi me diera un infarto.

**¡Idiota!**-Grite- **CASI ME DA UN INFARTO.**

**Vah..**-Me ignoro-**¿Que crees que signifique Enana?**.-Allí va de nuevo.

**Primero no soy enana. solo tengo baja estatura y siguiendo...No tengo idea...pero el director me dijo que teníamos hasta las 3:15 para saber que era y hacer lo que nos decía.**-Dije preocupada.

_Gajeel estaba callado lo cual ayudaba mucho para que me concentrara... por lo menos..._

**¡LO TENGO!**-Grite victoriosa. justo 10 minutos antes que llegara el tiempo limite.

**A ver el cuadrado rosado es el color de pelo...Una a es la inicial del nombre, El algodón es el collar que siempre lleva Aries-Sensei,Un sobre...creo que tiene que ver con el rompecabezas pero ahora debemos ir con Aries-Sensei.**

**Eres una genio, Enana...Eres increíble**-Me dijo.

**Gracias Gajeel..solo por eso..etto..Te dejare que me digas enana...PERO AVECES**-Dije algo rara..y menos mal tenia el flequillo tapándome. Pues creo que tenia un sonrojo en la cara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Llegamos a la oficina de Aries-Sensei._

**Aries-Sensei...¿podemos hablar con usted?**

**Hai...¿que es lo que desean Levy-Chan?**-me dijo amablemente..pero como siempre Gajeel de idiota..dijo algo que no debía.

**Oi..Vieja puede darnos lo que sea que tenga que ver con un rompecabezas.**

**¡¿Me..dijo...vieja?!**-Grito alarmada-**Kya...Snif snif ya sabia que era vieja pero Loki...me dijo que no ... EL ME MINTIÓ... KYA..**

**Aries-Sensei...**-susurré-Le pegue a Gajeel y fui a consolarla.

**Eso dolió Enana.**-Me dijo pero lo ignore.

**¿Esta mejor Aries-Sensei?**-Pregunte..

**Si...¿que es lo que deseabas Levy-Chan?**-Pregunto fulminando con la mirada a Gajeel.

**Pues etto..vera ..Pues desciframos este rompecabezas**-Dije mostrandole la fotografía que Gajeel le tomó antes de ponerme a descifrarlo.

**Y pues según las señales nos llevo a usted..Y me preguntaba...¿Tiene algo que darnos? ¿Un sobre o un rompecabezas?**-Pregunte deseando no estar equivocada.

**mmm**-puso su mano en la barbilla-**Déjame pensar...Sii lo tengo..El director Makarov me dio este y dijo que el otro se los daría mañana (El sobre).**-UN aura depresiva me rodeo.

**Mañana...**-Susurré.

**Geez**-bufó Gajeel.

**Gracias Aries-Sensei nos vemos..**-Dije empujando a Gajeel fuera de la oficina.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~Gajeel Pov~**

_Ese viejo Makarov..Y la vieja Mavis..nos pusieron a la enana y a mi Armar distintos rompecabezas..y ella los hizo todos sola...lo que me encanto pues no es que no de me den pero..Me encanto verla ..._

_**¿La quieres?** Si **¡Déjala ir...!** ¿Porque? **¿¡ACASO TE HAS VUELTO DÉBIL!?** yo.._

_**Te has vuelto débil**-Recordé lo que me dijo mi padre cuando llore por la muerte de "Mi gatito Boris"- **Vuelve a ser el mismo...El gato no tiene que importarte ...Te lo di para que fueras responsable, no para que lo mimaras y causaras su muerte.**_

_**Pe..pero yo no lo maté**-Dije llorando._

_**Pero si tu no lo hubieras mimado el no te hubiera seguido, no hubiera entrado y no lo hubiera atropellado..**-Dijo el serio y con mirada sombría._

_**Yo..lo siento...**-Dije llorando._

_**No lo sientas..solo Vuélvete fuerte cómo TU PADRE...COMO YO...**-Dijo...y me dejo allí solo._

_A LA MIERDA LO QUE DIGA MI CONCIENCIA.._

**Oye no fui yo fueron tus recuerdos...**

_A pues A LA MIERDA LO QUE DICEN MIS RECUERDOS ... AMO A LA ENANA...HE DICHO.._

_Volviendo a lo que decía.. Luego de que ellos nos pusieran en lo del rompecabezas descubrimos que nuestro castigo había sido ese..si..pues además que tendremos que hacer grupo juntos...Pero realmente me había vuelto adicto a estar con esa enana...Quizás es parte de amar..¿No?._

_Pues siempre acostumbraba en las tardes de castigo ir a su taller de Informática, pues así terminábamos más rápido pero..realmente fue una escusa que invente para estar más tiempo con ella._

_Decidí que apesar que ayer nos levantaron el castigo...estaría bien no se pasarme por donde ella estaba digo..tal vez me anime a invitarla a algo Gee hee._

_La mayoría había salido solo quedaba Levy y un chico pelo naranja...Pero al parecer ella no le prestaba mucha atención puesto que estaba ordenando su mochila._

**¿Te quitaron el castigo? LEVY-Chan**-Dijo ese chico..con Malicia en su voz.

**J..Jet**-susurró con temblor en su voz-**Que..que diablos crees que haces**- dijo agarrando su mochila y celular pero sin despegar su vista de el.

**Pues nada jajaja..Solo..disfrutar..de lo que haré.**-Dijo con voz sádica, ese maldito no me daba buena espina.

**Aléjate**-Grito ese momento iba a entrar pero..

**¿Porque? ¿Aun tienes ese pensamiento Levy?**-Dijo y yo me pregunte-_¿Que pensamiento tiene la enana?_

**¿Que?**-Pregunto alejándose a paso calmado de Jet para que no lo notara.

**Que los príncipes de carne y hueso si existen en la realidad...¿Sigues creyendo eso aun ver como caíste fácilmente ante mi?**-dijo con burla.

**Si..**-susurró Levy con una voz que no reconocí.

**Enserio..jajaja..**-Rió.-**¿Acaso conoces a alguno?**-Dijo burlándose de nuevo.

**PUES SI**-Gritó y se tapo la boca. No se ...pero como si algo en mi interior se hubiera roto al escuchar eso.

**A..¿Sii?**-pregunto con sarcasmo y de pronto como si descubrió algo que yo no logré, la miro con total diversión.

**¡JODER ¿PORQUE TODOS LOS CEREBRITOS DE SISTEMAS DESCUBREN RAPIDO LAS COSAS?!**-Me pregunte mentalmente.

**No..no podría ser..¿o sí?**-Se rió estruendosamente.-**Enserio piensas que el tonto de Electromecánica es un príncipe.**

_No estará._.

**Jajaja Ese idiota con el que compartiste castigo**-Bufé por ese comentario _SOLO LA ENANA PUEDE DECIRME IDIOTA._

**¿Que de príncipe tiene el?-**Le pregunto. Ella apretó los puños y levanto el rostro era uno que nunca había visto era entre enojada y neutral como diciendo Sigue hablando y te ira mal.

**TE ASEGURO QUE MIL VECES MÁS DE LO QUE TÚ TIENES DE "HOMBRE"**-Le gritó enojada.

_¿Enserio la enana piensa eso de mi?_

**QUIERES SABER QUE TAN HOMBRE SOY ¿A?, HOY YA NO TE VIENE A RECOGER TU PRÍNCIPITO COMO PARA QUE ME TENGA QUE "PREOCUPAR"**-Dijo con enojo y lujuria en su rostro.

**O no...A la enana la dejas**-Pensé

_La trato de agarrar a la fuerza pero yo le pegué antes que pudiera siquiera tocarle un pelo._

**PUES SIENTO JODERTE LA EXISTENCIA, PERO YO NO ME HE IDO...NI NUNCA DEJARE SOLA A LEVY..**-Dije le agarraba la mano a Levy que solo me miraba atónita y sonrojada-**Y Que te quede claro a ti y a cualquiera que se acerque a la enana, que ella es..**-me pare, iba a decir mía..cuando todavía ni se lo he preguntado.

**Gajeel..**-susurró Levy abrazándome por la espalda, mientras lloraba.

**MÍA..**-Le dije fríamente a ese chico. Bueno después de todo Levy estaba a salvo.

_El chico salio corriendo y nos dejo solos en el taller, ella siguió llorando, pues realmente estaba asustada solo que no lo había demostrado frente a ese...AGH._

**No llores enana, no dejare que nada te pase nunca-**le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y la abrazaba de frente...

**Gajeel...Gracias..**-Dijo secándose las lagrimas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno etto...yo...¿Quieres ir a comer algo?**-Le pregunte no se porque pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo..

**¿Ir juntos Cómo en una...?**-Diablos la enana _¿tiene que ser tan buena descifrandome?_

**No ...como crees...yo...solo...**-La vi algo decepcionada...-**Mierda..¿el amor siempre te pone así?-me pregunte mentalmente.**

**Si como una cita...enana**-Dije sonrojado y mirando para otro lado.

**Gajeel..-**Dijo sonriente y me beso la mejilla.

**Mierda...nunca te has sonrojado y ella solo te da un beso en la mejilla y siente que estas en el cielo...**

_Maldito...Hermoso AMOR..._

**_Porque aunque yo no lo quiera admitir delante de ella LA AMO..._**

* * *

**~General Pov~**

_Ellos estaban en el restaurante Fairy Fantasy. Un restaurante del instituto Fairy Tail al que solo los de 3º año tenían acceso._  
_Casualmente había un evento de poesía._  
_Era un concurso, para ganarse un celular nuevo..Levy y Gajeel ignoraron eso..pero Mirajane La encargada del restaurante, les pidió que fueran jueces del concurso..._

_Fueron pasando los poemas y ninguno les gusto...Hasta que.._

_Bueno..soy James Westhill (Que como saque el apellido...Pues.. West : Oeste y Hill de villa) Y mi poema se titula DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI._

**Desde la primera vez que te vi**  
**sabía que era algo diferente.**

_La primera vez que Gajeel vio a Levy_  
_trato de alejarla como a las demás personas.._  
_Ella le demostró que no lo iba lograr hiciera lo que hiciera  
por__que las palabras no la afectarían..._

_**-Vaya para ser enana, hablas mucho...-**  
_

_**-No me digas enana..Mi nombre es LEVY..L-E-V-Y, McGarden...Así que por favor llámame así**-_

**que con el tiempo me haría feliz**  
**mira, ahora no te quito de mi mente.**

_Gajeel recordó las veces que estuvieron descifrando los rompecabezas. _  
_Levy siempre mostraba una sonrisa que a El le encantaba._

_**-¡Ya lo tengo!-**_

_**-¿Enserio enana? jajaja eres genial cada día los resuelves más rápido.-**_

_**-Etto gracias Gajeel-**_

_**-Ya es Almuerzo...¿Quieres ir a almorzar?-**_

_**-Si gracias.-**_

**En mi vida he querido encontrar**  
**una persona sencilla a quien amar.**

_Levy recordó...Lo pasado con Jet_  
_Era cierto lo que el le dijo._

_**-¿Porque? ¿Aun tienes ese pensamiento Levy?**-_

_**-¿Que?**-_

_**-Que los príncipes de carne y hueso si existen en la realidad...¿Sigues creyendo eso aun ver como caíste fácilmente ante mi?**-_

_**-Si..**-_

**han pasado varios días ya, e**  
**imagino que eres tú, a quien quería soñar.**

_Pero era aun más cierto lo que le dijo su corazón._  
_Que si existía alguien, que la amara de verdad_  
_Y ella espera que Gajeel sea esa persona..._  
_Se lo demostró..o lo intento._

_**-PUES SIENTO JODERTE LA EXISTENCIA, PERO YO NO ME HE IDO...NI NUNCA DEJARE SOLA A LEVY..**-_  
_-**Y Que te quede claro a ti y a cualquiera que se acerque a la enana, que ella es..****MÍA..-**_

**Un sentimiento se confunde en mi corazón**  
**me muero por besar tu boca.**

_Levy se sonrojo a tal pensamiento pero era verdad._  
_Recordó._

_**-Gajeel..-**_

_**-¿Si enana?-**_

_**-Na...nada-**_

**teniéndote cerca siento el calor**  
**una braza de fuego que me aprisiona**

_La calidez que sintió al abrazar a Gajeel  
justo cuando se sentía tan vulnerable._

_**-No llores enana, no dejare que nada te pase nunca-**_

_**-Gajeel...Gracias..**-_

**Estoy acorralado en tu mundo**  
**y no te puedo sacar del mío**

_Gajeel pensó en que desde que empezó la suspensión.._  
_Ellos terminaban los rompecabezas._  
_Y hacian las tareas juntos e incluso ella le enseñaba cosas de Informatica._  
_Y el le enseñaba a ella de electromecánica._

**_-Y pues ¿Porque quisiste estudiar electromecánica?-_**

**_-Es lo que más me encanta...desde que tengo uso de razonamiento pensé en que esa era la carrera que queria, Gee hee e incluso tengo una manía de comer metal.-_**

**_-Jajaja Gajeel...me parece genial, algo así me paso con sistemas informáticos. Desde que tuve mi primera computadora me intereso saber todo sobre programación y esas cosas ...Jeje...creo que por eso es que amo Informática.-_**

**pienso en ti a cada minuto**  
**Y cada segundo..**

_Es cierto...Porque no puede pensar en otra que no sea Levy._  
_Porque ella no piensa más que en Gajeel..su príncipe._

_-(Parte agregada por mi)-_  
**Porque desde la primera vez que te vi.**  
**Descubrí un nuevo sentimiento...**

_ un nuevo Sentimiento.._

**EL AMOR...**

_Quien diría que existiera el amor a Primer CASTIGO..._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Pero claro ellos eran Fairy Tail...Y en Fairy Tail..todo se podía._  
_Creo que saben que poema fue el que gano ( \^-^/) el celular. xD_

* * *

***Conciencia pura y limpia***: Yeiii...mi hermana gemela anda escribiendo el cap 5 que se publicara en unos segundos despues de la publicación de este cap que sera hasta el martes

***...***

***Conciencia pura y limpia*: **Wahh es tan aburrido cuando no se puede pelear con nadie

* * *

***Los reviews estan contestados en el cap de Lemon Jerza*. Nos vemos ...**


	5. Tengamos SS

Los personajes no me personajes son exclusivamente de Hiro Mashima-Sensei. Yo solo juego con las personalidades y acciones de estos maravillosos personajes.

**Este capitulo tiene contenido no apto para menores de 18 años. Y si leen es bajo su responsabilidad puesto que no quiero pervertir sus mentes..Y...**

***Conciencia Malevola de Ivvy-Chan*: LEAN...Les encantara xD ok no .-.**

* * *

_-Hola-narración._

**-Hola-Diálogos.**

-Saluda-Acciones.

Erza ama el pastel-(pobre de quien quiera quitarle aunque sea un poco)-Pensamientos muy en el fondo de la persona que narra.

_**(MIERDA HAY EXÁMENES)-Malas intenciones o enojo dirigido a alguien en un pensamiento.**_

**Tiempo después: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Aura normal*-Tipo de aura que se tiene al no decir nada.**

* * *

Los poemas de la vida.

**_ Reflexión del capitulo: Por Ivvy-Chan._**

Aveces las mujeres fingimos no tener el control.  
Pero...Nosotras...Siempre tenemos planeado algo...

Cap 5 - Tengamos...S.S (Jerza) (Lemon)

* * *

_Era un fin de semana normal, en el que Una muy "Normal" Erza estaba en su muy "Normal Departamento" en donde tenia toda clase de espadas. Si pues por la cantidad tenia ese departamento no porque actualmente ella vivía con Jellal si pues era su novio._

_Pero siempre se escabullía los fines de semana por la mañana a Su departamento..Comportamiento que le pareció muy extraño a nuestro querido Jellal. Decidió no entrometerse para darle tiempo a su Amada Erza, pues no queria ahogarle con tanta miel._

_Pero allí estaba como un idiota desesperado porque Erza no estaba con el los fines de semana y para colmo. La mismísima Erza les decía a sus amigas que esos eran sus días preferidos. ¿Porque Amaba más esos días que los días que pasaba con el? ¿No podía ser el Pastel de Fresas? No ella comía uno entero por lo menos al día en el departamento de Ambos pues ella se aseguraba de encargarlos._

_Pero si no era eso.. ¿El que? ¿Sus espadas? No nunca. Sus espadas no eran más importante que el...Nunca lo han sido..Pues ella las quiere pero solo son su pasatiempo. ¿Que es?...Solo había una forma de saberlo y no era muy "apropiada"._

_Si Señores quien diría que nuestro Jellal Fernandez, seria capaz de hacer tal acto vergonzoso.. y que .._

(*Lectores: BUENO YA PARA CON TANTAS COSAS... Y CONTINUA DE UNA BUENA VEZ,  
*Me: Snif..Snif..)

_Stalkerar si señores es exactamente lo que Jellal hacia con su preciosa novia._

_Pero como no hacerlo si ella prefería los días que ellos no estaban juntos. No era que pensara que había alguien más pues conocía a la pelirroja. Y era precisamente eso lo que motivaba al peli-azul a hacerle de Stalker._

_Y allí estaba el, escondido en un árbol con binoculares azules en su cuello, el pelo peinado de una forma diferente no cómo su usual estilo de cabello rebelde. Lentes oscuros, camiseta blanca, una chaqueta negra (tipo motociclista) y pantalones holgados._

_Espiando a Erza la cual estaba en la sala. En su intento por ver mejor se acerco más de lo debido y se estrello contra la ventana de Erza._

**Mierda-** Dijo Jellal.

_Pues pensó que ella había dado cuenta de su presencia sin embargo ella no le presto la mínima atención al sonido producido accidentalmente por el chico._

**¡Pero que le pasa a Erza!**-Pensó preocupado.-

**Tengo que entrar** -Se dijo a si mismo arriesgándose a terminar muerto a manos de la Pelirroja.

_Entro a la vivienda abriendo la ventana_ (Estilo Natsu *o*) _y colándose por ella. Y la titania ni siquiera se dio cuenta._

_La pelirroja ya se había marchado de la sala, y se encontraba en su habitación. Jellal se quedo un momento para observar algún indicio de lo que ella le ocultaba.Más su intento fue en vano._

**Mmm..**-_Escucho un gemido proveniente de la habitación de su amada y se dirigió hacia allí. Pero la escena que vio fue tan rara...Esa no era la Erza que conocía ..Si bien era pervertida muchas veces pero no era...tan..así._

**Pero...¿Que?**-Jellal estaba atónito.._Y creo que ustedes también lo estarían...Erza Estaba leyendo un libro HENTAI...y al mismo tiempo...se provocaba placer ella misma..._

_La mencionada no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Jellal. El sin embargo se veía furioso._

**ERZAA**-Dijo Jellal con voz Más atemorizante que la de Erza y Lucy Juntas (Si solo imagínenselo :3)

**Je..llal**-Dijo con voz entrecortada Erza y con la cara totalmente roja por su acción.-**¿Pe..pe..pero que..haces tu...aq..quí?**

_Jellal no le respondido a la sonrojada Erza...Se quito la chaqueta y la camiseta...Así mismo se quito el cinturón. Erza estaba pasmada el aprisiono a Erza entre el y el respaldo de la cama._

**Erza...Has sido una chica mala**-Dijo en tono seductor.- **Y por eso...tendrás un castigo**-Sonrió con malicia.

_Erza se sonrojo. Jellal la beso con pasión y con mucha fuerza el beso era tan intenso, y cada uno luchaba por el control pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno.._(Sii siempre arruina lo más interesante )

_Arrojo el libro de Erza fuera de la cama, y empezó a darle besos breves en el cuello, Luego empezó a dejarle chupetes y unas cuantas mordidas. Erza estaba totalmente excitada._

**Ah...Ah..si Jellal**-Dijo Erza cuando este empezó a jugar con los pechos de ella aun bajo la tela.

_Le quito la blusa y la lanzo lo más lejos posible, le quito el sujetador y empezó a masajear sus pechos. Erza solo gemía, no era la misma Erza de siempre... (wuajajaj) Luego fue depositando tiernos, cálidos e incluso aveces salvajes besos desde su cuello hasta los pezones de Erza._

_Luego dirijio su mano izquierda a el duro pezón izquierdo de Erza y empezó a succionar el otro. Se deshizo de la falda de ella y también de su ropa interior._

**Vamos a ver Erza...**-Dijo Jellal todavía con esa mirada.- **Si te gusta tanto masturbarte...¿Que tal...Tener Sexo Salvaje?**

Erza se sonrojo-**Yo..**

**Bueno de todas formas...No decidirás tu...**-Dijo con una sonrisa macabra...-**No podrás sentarte en muchos días...Mi Erza.**

**Pe..**-se callo debido a que Jellal dirigió su boca a su parte intima.

Ya Erza se había corrido varias veces en la boca de Jellal, pero el seguía torturándola.

**Ah...Jellal yo...Te necesito dentro de mi ahora**-gimió ella llegando a otro de varios orgasmos producidos por Jellal.

**Enserio tanto me deseas Erza**-Dijo Jellal-**Muy bien cumpliré tus tienes que aguantar todo y con eso me refiero a que si incluso no puedes sentarte por una o más semana tu y yo. ¡Tendremos SEXO SALVAJE! ** (Que si Jellal ¬¬')Erza solo asintió sonrojada. _Jellal rápidamente se despojo de sus pantalones y calzoncillos, dejando expuesto su miembro viril._

Ella lo miro con deseo y con lujuria.- **O no titania esta vez yo tengo el control-**la beso de una manera dulce y suave la cual demostraba amor verdadero, se separo por falta de oxigeno.

Sonrió con malicia y rozo la punta de su parte intima con la de Erza, ella gimió- **Cuanto tiempo más me torturaras**-dijo.

**Todo el fin de semana Erza**-le sonrió de forma despreocupada. Y la volvió a besar dándose su tiempo en delinear los rosados labios de su amada.

_Introdujo su miembro despacio torturando así más a la siguió con más velocidad y Erza enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Jellal haciendo que penetrara más en su interior._

_El aumento la velocidad de sus estocadas a petición de la pelirroja. Fue aumentando más y más._

**Ah...Jellal me voy a correr.**-Dijo Erza.

**Yo también mi titania..**-Dijo el peli azul- **Córrete conmigo.**-Erza arqueo la espalda.

**Ah..ERZA/JELLAL**-Gritaron al unisolo llegando al Éxtasis.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Unos segundos después el peliazul cambio las posiciones, ahora la pelirroja estaba sobre el, con un Jellal disfrutando de una excelente y hermosa vista de los pechos de Erza. Después de que ambos terminaran, pasaron unos minutos más y cambiaron otra vez.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Así siguieron hasta que ya no pudieron más..Jellal tras correrse por ultima vez le dio un casto beso a Erza.

**¿Así que prefieres los fines de semana que no pasas conmigo?...¿Ahora que me dices de los fines de semana de S.S?**-Pregunto con voz irónica Jellal, mientras abrazaba a Erza por la espalda.

**Pues...Diría que los de S.S Son mis favoritos...¿se repetirán?**-Pregunto Erza con carita "inocente".

**Si tu quieres...Pero NUNCA VUELVAS A LEER ESOS LIBROS, MUCHO MENOS A HACER .."ESO"**-Dijo el serió- **Para eso me tienes..¿o que acaso no cuento?**-Pregunto fingiendo estar herido.

**Claro que si..Idiota...Es que...no se como...decírtelo..**-Dijo Erza sonrojada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luego Jellal se durmió y una Erza somnolienta susurro-**Al parecer...Mi plan salio mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**~FLASH BACK~**

**-Erza tu..ya has...**-Lucy no se lo podía creer.

**Shh...te oirán..**- le señalo la pelirroja- **Y es..porque no estabas para detenerme como se te ocurre...yo...Si..queria que pasara**-Dijo ella ya dejando su enojo.

**¿Entonces?**-Pregunto Levy.

**Es..que..yo quiero..volver a r...r...re..pe...tirlo..**-Dijo tartamudeando y sonrojada.

**Juvia...entiende a Erza-San**-Dijo ella con la cabeza llena de imaginaciones.- **Usted quiere a Jellal-sama y el a usted, tras consumar su acto de amor eterno usted quiere volver a tener ese acto de amor pues quiere volver y volver a sentir ese inmenso** ...-Fue callada por el lanzamiento de un jugo de fresa, proveniente de Erza.

**Lo siento Juvia..pero eso no..es ... agh..**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**2 Semanas después...**

**Y que Erza...¿Ya?**-Pregunto Lucy con un jugo del valle de mandarina en su mano.

**No..**-Dijo ella sonrojada con un jugo de fresa en su mano.

***Levy suspiro***-**Ya se! porque no ideas un plan...Bueno me tengo que ir chicas..Suerte Erza.**-Dijo una Levy corriendo con libros, una bolsa con piezas de metal y el yogur que usualmente bebe.

**Erza-san, Lucy-San...¿Saben que es lo que le sucede a Levy-san?**-pregunto una preocupada peliazul.

**No Juvia...Pero seguiré su consejo nos vemos tengo mucho que hacer**.-dijo una Erza pensando en su pastel de fresas (-.-')

**Yo si..Juvia..esta en Detención con un chico llamado Gajeel.**-Dijo Lucy suspirando-**Y parece que se llevan..."muy bien".**

**No puede ser**-dijo juvia atónita.- **LEVY-SAN SERA LA NOVIA DEL PRIMO DE JUVIA.**

**Sh...cálmate..además ¿como puedes estar tan segura?**-dijo Lucy con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

**Porque...Juvia lo sabe..** -Sonrió con malicia Juvia.-**Suerte Lucy-San**- le guiño un ojo y se marcho, Lucy iba a hacer lo mismo pero una voz la detuvo.

**Hola..Lucy**-Sonreía con malicia un Natsu Dragneel.

**Natsu...Hola..**-Sonrió también la rubia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_El plan de Erza consistía en provocar a Jellal pero no de una forma convencional...sino dándole celos, curiosidad y ...finalmente lograr cautivarlo con sus encantos._

_Leyó libros de_

_Cómo hacer que tu chico "se caliente"._  
_Cómo lograr que tu chico quiera "eso"._  
_Cómo hacer "eso " en diferentes posiciones._  
_Cómo hacer que el amigo de tu novio "se pare" por ti.**(N/A: Me siento pervertida creando nombres de libros así.)**_

_Y finalmente opto por leer libros Hentai...y Mangas Hentai... -.- _

_Dando así el resultado final_

**~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Y es así como se dan cuenta que en verdad todo esta planeado por las mujeres ;)_

* * *

***Conciencia pura y limpia***: Hermana ! **(*se lanza a abrasarla y ella la esquiva*)**

***Conciencia pervertida***: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

***Conciencia pura y limpia***: Te Extrañe...En mi cap no pude pelear con nadie Y APARECES TU DE NUEVO YEIIIII...

***Conciencia pervertida***: Si bueno -.- dejare de escribir por un tiempo porque viene el Laxana.. y no se ...Serán...sin Lemon

***Conciencia Limpia y pura***:$ Pero..¿No estaré sola?

***Conciencia pervertida***: ¡¿A?! No..ACASO ES LO ÚNICO QUE TE IMPORTA-

***Conciencia Limpia y pura***: -.- Si...¿Y?

***Conciencia Pervertida***: Como que ¿Y? Yo matándome por escribir y siendo reprimida por enfermedades y mamás que espían a sus hijas

***Conciencia pura y limpia***: Oye...Yo también e sufrido eso...Pero LO MAS IMPORTANTE EL SIGUIENTE CAP ES MIO (*Le saca la lengua a la conciencia*)

***Conciencia pervertida***: Te mato ... (*Mirada sombría y risa malévola*)

***Conciencia Limpia y pura***: ¡ALGUIEN...AYUDAAAAAAAAA!

***Ambas conciencias***: Dejen sus Reviews porfavor... :3

* * *

***Ivvy-chan*: **Yo responderé Reviews *w* ...Pues Mil disculpas por el retraso lo transcribí casi todo cuando queria ponerlo pero me enferme así que lo elabore más para compensarles el tiempo que me tarde en ambos capítulos...aunque de hecho ya tenia hecho el de GaLe justo a tiempo, este..estaba con problemas *3* Gomenasai -.-

***Guest:** :3 Bueno te prometo Laxana en el siguiente capitulo *w* jejejej ya tengo las ideas...espero que te guste *w*.Saludos

***Soma:** xD bueno aquí esta el cap bueno los 2 cap -.- si lo se ni siquiera es doble pero xD no se...el de GaLe lo tenia en la compu..y bueno..:$ tubo que ser de otra manera. Saludos

***AliceBRabbit:** Y aquí vengo con el Lemon Jerza...¿Que te pareció? :3 saludos xD

Anden dejen sus reviews Onegai...No muerdo ;) Además tengo galletitas virtuales xD

También me gustaría que en sus reviews me dijeran las otras parejas que quisieran en este fic. Ya están: Gale, Gruvia, NaLu, Jerza, Cobra X Kinana. Pueden elegir las demás que quieran.

O si..pues...Hoy si Besos y saludos y galletitas virtuales xD


	6. ¡Amigos de Infancia!

Los personajes no me personajes son exclusivamente de Hiro Mashima-Sensei. Yo solo juego con las personalidades y acciones de estos maravillosos personajes.

* * *

_-Hola-narración._

**-Hola-Diálogos.**

-Saluda-Acciones.

Erza ama el pastel-(pobre de quien quiera quitarle aunque sea un poco)-Pensamientos muy en el fondo de la persona que narra.

**_(MIERDA HAY EXÁMENES)-Malas intenciones o enojo dirigido a alguien en un pensamiento._**

**Tiempo después: -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Aura normal*-Tipo de aura que se tiene al no decir nada.**

* * *

Los poemas de la vida.

Cap 6 - ¡Amigos de Infancia! (Laxana). (Reencuentro...)

* * *

**~Laxus Pov~**

_Hola…soy Laxus Dreyar… Y no tengo ni una PUTA idea de que tengo que ver en este coso…pero bueno… Tengo 21 años y estoy en 2º de Electrónica en Fairy Tail University y acabo de aceptar que una amiga de infancia venga a vivir conmigo y mi viejo esta dándome el sermón de mi vida por eso..Bah..Que Mierda._

**¡Es menor de 18 Laxus! ¿En que diablos piensas?**-Agh y aquí esta el viejo creyendo que no se la edad de la chica que vivirá conmigo.

**Tiene 19 años viejo, Además ella ya puede decidir por si misma si quiere o no vivir aquí.**-dije decidido no es como si no supiera como es ella.

_Es mi amiga de infancia, se que es más bajita que yo, que ama usar vestidos no tan largos pero los usa, o usaba tal vez ya no le gusten. Bueno se que tiene el pelo marrón es hermosa..y …olviden lo de "hermosa"…_

**-Pero es la hija de Gildarts de la que hablamos… EL TE MATARA LAXUS.**-Me recordó mi viejo.

Mierda se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle pero…se lo prometí no me iba a echar para atrás ahora.- **¿Y que tiene viejo? Cómo ya dije ella puede decir por si misma. ¿No es así?**

**Si.**-no podía contradecirme cuando me proponía algo así que no había problema ahora.

**Entonces…el tiene que afrontar que ella ya tiene donde vivir..Y será en mi casa.**-Le dije bostezando y saliendo de la dirección de el instituto.- **Manda mis saludos a Gildarts y dile que su hija estará bien…Que** (aunque yo se que es mentira) **confías totalmente en mi y en Cana.**

**¡Laxus…ven acá!**-Grito.

**Adiós Viejo siempre es bueno que me regañes pero hoy terminamos**-Sonreí y me fui rápido de su oficina…Era un mal recuerdo de mis años de bachillerato y no me parecía en absoluto.

_¡Ring, Ring! Sonó mi teléfono, bueno si debo conseguir un tono._

**¿Hola?**

_**/Hola ¿Te fue bien con Makarov?/**_

**A si…Cana… ¿este es tu número?**

_**/No…Idiota...-susurro bajito-Es un teléfono publico….ya hablaremos eso después…/**_

**¿A que horas vas a venir?**

_**/Tan impaciente estas por verme Laxus/**_

**Cana…tu y yo sabemos bien la respuesta…Agradece que me montare a tu viejo por esto…**

_**/Bueno si te daré las gracias al llegar…Llegare ahora como en unos 15 minutos/**_

**A ok pero…**

_**/Salu/**_

Ya me diste las gracias, iba a responder pero que bah…no le daré importancia a eso.

_Me di un baño rápido de 5 minutos y me cambie en otros 5, me puse una camiseta polo verde manga corta y unos pantalones blancos de mezclilla. Y sonó el timbre._

**Pensé que tenía 5 minutos más para almorzar**-dije abriendo la puerta y hay de mi…

**¡DONDE ESTA!**-Grito una voz tan familiar para mi como mi propio abuelo…

**Cálmate…Gildarts…No..Saques conclusiones apresuradas, ella**.-No me dejo terminar de hablar claro siempre era así de TERCO…como el solo.

**Es mi hija de la que hablamos Laxus, tu ya eres todo un hombre y ella…ella es una santa**-Lo de santa ya lo tenia claro pero seguramente no me dejaría olvidarle.- Escúchame bien.

**Laxus...Ya...vi…ne**-Dijo Cana con un tic en el ojo.

**¡OH si Gracias Dios!**-Grite mentalmente.- Que le pasa a Gildarts me dejo en el suelo pero esta tapándome la visión de Cana y..eso..no es normal, trate de moverme y verla pero no podía el estaba estorbándome.

**Pero Por Dios Cana que te ha pasado**-Dijo Gildarts con voz irreconocible, bueno casi no tenia esa voz desde que Cana se fue del país para estudiar fuera.

**El hecho que haya cambiado no hace que me mires diferente ¿o si? Papá.**-Pregunto ella con su tono normal de irritación. Esa es la Cana que conozco si tan solo el viejo me dejara ver y no me tapara.

**Pero si…ya no ..**-Fue interrumpido por Cana bueno eso solo me sorprendió un poquitín no tanto.

**¿Ya no soy una niña? Estas en lo cierto SOY una mujer…y mi decisión es quedarme con Laxus…Así que DÉJAME TOMAR MIS DECISIONES.** –Dejo muy en claro Cana. Esto es raro.

**Pe..**-Gildarts hablo con una voz tan infantil que me encantaría una grabadora en este momento.

**Pero nada… ¿Qué le has hecho a Laxus?**-Pregunto ella otra vez en ese tono no muy común en ella.

**Yo no le e hecho nada ¿VERDAD LAXUS?**-Pregunto con un aura de enojo alrededor de el.

**No..GRACIAS A QUE ENTRASTE CANA**-O si ese viejo me las pagaría.-**Pero aun así yo hubiera podido solo**-me quite a Gildarts de encima y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos…de hecho pensé que mi vista estaba mala.

_¿Esa era Cana?..._Imposible… Era una chica con una cara hermosa, su pelo era castaño oscuro y ondulado, exactamente igual que cuando era chica solo que más abundante y largo. Su cara era perfecta y su piel morena que..Estaba bastante expuesta. Llevaba un bikini azul como blusa y un pantalón café, llevaba un tatuaje, de Fairy Tail en el abdomen que estaba descubierto, Y no pude evitar tener pensamientos pervertidos al verla.

**Bueno Padre Ya te ibas no-**Dijo ella en tono serio, y con una mirada que…No me dio miedo..Nah…solo procurare complacerla para que no me mate. (xD)

**Pero…Cana..-**El pobre Gildarts estaba casi a punto de llorar. Realmente era lo mejor que había visto en mi vida.

**Adiós…-**susurro dándose por vencido, salio dejándonos solos. O si iba a disfrutar la compañía de Cana, A pesar de prometer al viejo no hacer nada, quizás yo rompa mi promesa.

* * *

**_~Cana Pov~_**

_Hola Me llamo Cana Alberona, si Alberona pues no me gusta el apellido Clive, pero que bah...el viejo no es tan malo,Tengo 19 años, estudio 1º año de diseño de modas en Fairy Tail University, y pues acabo de enterarme que El viejo...Estaba en al casa de Laxus...Pero Mierda es que acaso no puedo planear devorarlo para darle las gracias sin que mi padre interfiera._

_Pero bueno le dedique una mirada fulminante cosa que herede de mi madre, o si Gildarts enojado parece un ángel comparando con madre y yo cuando estamos enojadas. y por suerte nos dejo a mi y a Laxus solos, por fin._

**Laxus...Hola-** Le dije con una leve sonrisa.

**Ho..ola**-¿Dijo tartamudeando? Nah son cosas mías- **Gracias..eh me había metido en algo grueso-** Dijo sonriendo, ya con normalidad.

**Bueno, etto..-** no sabia que decir menos mal el si.

**Ah..lo siento ..Pasa, yo cargare las maletas.**-Dijo el siendo caballeroso, si el lo era, muy pocas veces tal vez pero el si era así. No se porque esto me traía hermosos recuerdos.

**Vale...Gracias-** dije, el me condujo hacia la habitación de invitados, y debo admitir que al cargar mis maletas se le marcaban los musculo tras la camiseta polo. O si no era igual a el Laxus que conocí, este ya era todo un adulto, su personalidad es fuerte, peligrosa pero a la vez seductora que hace que un deseo extraño se despierte en mi.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Luego de platicar acerca de lo que nos paso en los últimos años y cenar Pizza, nos fuimos a acostar a nuestras habitaciones, pero realmente no pude dormir._

**_~Laxus Pov~_**

_No se como llegamos al tema de su ex-novio, y mi ex-novia, pero tras esa conversación, el ambiente que manteníamos se esfumo, de mi parte cuando ella menciono a Bachus, me daban unas grandes ganas de electrocutarle._

_Si bueno claro como no me pondría así, si tu gran amiga de la infancia, la chica que se a convertido en la más sexy que alguna vez has conocido, te dice que un Puto mujeriego, y alcohólico la hizo cambiar. Dándole el habito de emborracharse, a si y por eso su vestimenta cambio._

_El solo hecho de pensar que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera estado sola, cuando el idiota la trato de Violar YO...AGH... enserio, no puedo dormir de solo pensarlo._

**_~Cana Pov~_**

_El hablando de su hermosisima ex-novia convertida en modelo, si pues no me ayudo mucho oír eso después de contarle lo mio, y peor que el me confesara como lo hizo sufrir que Ella lo traicionara con Fried, ¿enserio?, con Laxus, Fried y Mirajane siempre fuimos amigos de Infancia._

_Entre Mirajane y Fried parecia haber una buena amistad, asi como la mia con Laxus, y en cambio entre Laxus y Mirajane parecia haber cierto ambiente de "amor". Nunca pensé que Mirajane, la hermosa amiga de mi infancia solo hubiera estado "utilizando" a Laxus para estar con Fried._

_Pero bueno que más da, no puedo pensar solo en eso._

**~Laxus Pov~**

_¡Ring, Ring! Sonó mi teléfono,¿PERO QUIEN PUTAS ME LLAMA A LAS 2:30 DE LA MAÑANA?_

_Natsu...Conteste y.._

_**/Oi...Laxus./**_

**Natsu ¿sabes que horas son?**

_**/A..pues si tube una manera de saberlo-Eschuche una voz femenina que no logre distingir, y luego que le habian dado un golpe./**_

**¿Entonces porque llamas? -Ignore lo demás ...**

_**/Pues.../**_

* * *

***Conciencia pura*:** ¿Soy mala cortandolo?

***Conciencia Malevola*:** claro después de todo te has tardado siglos en Actualizar.

***Conciencia Pura*:** Bleh..*Saca la lengua* bueno de todas formas el siguiente cap te toca así que veamos que tan rapido actualizas.

***Conciencia Malevola*:** jajaja claro.

***Conciencia pura*:** Buena suerte los examenes no te daran tiempo...jajajajajajaj.

***Batalla de conciencias en marcha***

***Ivvy-Chan*:** Lamento la tardanza pero aja :$ no tenia mucha inspiración con el Laxana -.- no se no se me da mucho pero espero que haya quedado bien.

En este fic las parejas seran: NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, Laxana, Mira/Freed.

* * *

_***Reviews*:**_

***Keydibloom:** Pues me alegro el siguiente cap contendra un poco de Gale también, tal vez no cap completo pero poco a poco xD. Saludos y gracias.

***Sabaku no Sandra:** Gracias xD pues poco a poco el siguiente cap tendra Jerza, también aunque se centrara en otras 2 parejas xD. Saludos

***adara026: **

R-1 Bueno me alegro que te guste, el Gruvia estara presente y es una de las parejas en las que se centrara el siguiente cap.

R-2 Sii el Nalu es tierno me alegre que te guste, y el siguiente cap también sera adorable creo xD

R-3 Y si Gajeel la ama y punto ;) Saludos y gracias por tus Reviews

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Se despide Ivvy-Chan (/^w^)/ Saludos y espero sus hermosos y sensuales Reviews.


End file.
